Y cómo carajos llegamos aquí
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Drabblectober 2019. / Mitsuki Bakugou e Inko Midoriya están invitadas a cenar. La pregunta es por qué sus hijos ahora viven juntos y cómo demonios llegaron ahí. / Bakudeku.
1. Una llamada telefónica

Compilación del _drabblectober_ de 2019. Todavía no he acabado el de 2018, pero henos aquí. Todos los capítulos están relacionados entre sí, porque así soy yo y ya pensé más o menos una historia, léase, todos son el mismo pairing, que después de lanzar un par de dados al aire, le tocó al **BakuDeku** (todo lo que tenga Baku en el _pairing_ es probablemente mi OTP).

La tabla del _drabblectober_ me la hizo **Hitzuji**, así que todos los agradecimientos para ella.

**Palabra**: Familia.

* * *

**1\. Una llamada telefónica (demasiado larga para la paciencia de Katsuki)**

_When heroes go down  
They land in flame  
So don't expect any slow and careful  
Settling of blame_

_When heroes go down, Suzanne Vega_

* * *

A veces odia las llamadas de su mamá. Duran demasiado y ella grita demasiado y él siente treinta veces que tiene bien merecido tener una madre como Mitsuki porque él le grita al resto de la gente e incluso a las moscas que pasan volando demasiado cerca de él.

—Mamá… —intenta interrumpir.

Tiene algo que decirle, que es la única razón por la cual está intentando usar una voz calmada y en apariencia tranquila. Por dentro siente que tiene un demonio devorándole las entrañas. Una mezcla entre nervios y ese sentimiento de «ya cállate, por favor, mamá qué no ves que lo que quiero decirte es importante».

—¡NO ME INTERRUMPAS, KATSUKI! —Pensándolo bien, debió de haber supuesto que iba a reaccionar así—. ¡No me contestaste las llamadas durante tres horas y seguro ahora intentas decirme que no debería preocuparme! —Katsuki suelta un suspiro y rueda los ojos. Su madre es la única capaz de conseguir esa reacción, a cualquier otro ya le estaría recordando a todos sus antepasados.

—Mamá, no es eso. Soy un héroe y…

Seguía: «…tengo que salvar a la gente y no puedo contestar el teléfono cuando estoy peleando». Pero claro que Mitsuki volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¡Y yo soy tu madre! —Sí, bueno, en eso tenía razón. Y Katsuki había acumulado más de diez llamadas perdidas en el transcurso de la tarde. Lo primero que había hecho al llegar a casa había sido devolverle la llamada, ni siquiera había ido a darse un baño y todavía tenía la cara llena de mugre. Daba una imagen lamentable—. ¡Y ni siquiera te molestas en llamar!

Volvió a rodar los ojos.

—No es eso…

Volvió a intentar. Voz calmada, esa que era tan rara en él. Lo interrumpe la otra persona que entra a la habitación. Katsuki lleva dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de la cama todo lo que ha durado la llamada, incapaz de quedarse sentado o en paz. El otro intenta llamar su atención. Se separa el teléfono de la oreja un poco y pone la mano que no está sujetándolo en el micrófono.

—¿Qué? —Le sale la voz como ladrido, aunque bajo. No es que tenga otro tono en ese momento.

—Mi madre dijo que vendrá a cenar el sábado.

Katsuki asiente.

—Bien.

—¡¿ESTÁS HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN MÁS?! —Carajo, se dice Katsuki. Quizá sólo deba rendirse y esperar veinte minutos con la oreja pegada al teléfono hasta que se quede sin voz y luego pueda decirle lo que lleva intentando articular todo ese rato—. ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?!

—¡Nadie! —se apresura a decir Katsuki.

«Nadie» frunce el ceño. Katsuki le hace señas diciéndole que se vaya o que deje de interrumpirlo, pero por supuesto que «Nadie» hace exactamente lo contrario. Se acerca e intenta limpiarle la mugre de la cara; no funciona demasiado bien porque Katsuki sólo siente el polvo extenderse.

—Bueno, como te decía… —intenta seguir Mitsuki. No tiene tiempo para eso.

—¡MAMÁ! —la interrumpe y antes de que ella pueda empezar a gritar otra vez, dice lo que tiene que decir—. Tengo noticias. ¿Pueden venir a cenar el sábado? Es… —hay una pausa, traga saliva— importante.

Aquello la pone de buenas. Deja de gritarle por fin —porque si una virtud tiene Mitsuki que él no tiene es parecer un ser humano que no está enojado la mitad del tiempo— y le dice que sí, que lleva esperando esa invitación a cenar desde que se mudó —aunque había ido unas cinco veces al antiguo apartamento—, le pregunta si quiere que lleve algo y por fin, en algún punto, la llamada termina.

«Nadie», por supuesto, sigue en la habitación, distrayéndolo a cada segundo.

Katsuki tiene el cerebro demasiado embotado como para pensar en nada más.

—Aceptó —dice—. Así que el sábado, ¿eh?

—Ajá.

Hay un tono de nerviosismo en la voz del otro que es tan obvio que quizá hasta los vecinos de dos pisos arriba y abajo lo notaron. Se burlaría de eso si él no estuviera nervioso igual. Jala a «Nadie» hacía sí, tomándolo por la cintura.

—¿Sabes qué? —le dice Katsuki—. Estoy seguro que a tu madre va a encantarle la idea, Izuku.

* * *

**Palabras: 695.**

**1) No es exactamente un drabble sino una viñeta, pero ****_who the fucking cares_****. Yo no, al menos.**

**2) Quería empezar aquí y luego irme al pasado para explicar, efectivamente, cómo carajos llegaron ahí. Un poco de drama, pero mostly fluff/mutual pining/algo de angst porque soy yo y no sé escribir cosas sin angst. Además el ****_rivals to lovers_**** me da vida.**

**3) Creo que no necesito explicar que aquí ya son adultos y héroes con licencia, ****_but still_****. _They are_.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 1 de octubre de 2019_


	2. La sonrisa de Midoriya no es un superpod

**Palabra**: Poder.

* * *

**2\. La sonrisa de Midoriya no es un superpoder (o eso le gustaría creer a Katsuki)**

_As she is beautiful, she's unpredictable  
__Damned irresistible, is it plausible to hate her_  
_She is my common sense, revels on decadence_  
_But what's the difference, it's impossible to bait her_

_Miss Imposible, Poets of the fall_

* * *

Si Aizawa le dice otra vez que necesita controlar su temperamento, probablemente acabe de perderlo por completo. No es que no sepa que a veces necesita controlarlo. En el fondo —pero demasiado al fondo, en ese lugar en sus entrañas que nunca revisa— sabe que la agresividad no le sienta bien a toda la gente —por mucho que consiga resultados haciendo el trabajo— y a él le cuesta no comportarse como un imbécil.

Cuando llega a los dormitorios, está prácticamente sólo. ¿Dónde carajos está metido Eijiro, que es básicamente la única persona que no lo irrita sólo por el simple hecho de existir? Pero no, en vez de encontrarse al idiota del cabello rojo se encuentra a otro idiota con… el cabello verde.

Deku. «Midoriya», se corrige en su cabeza.

Tienen un trato, producto de su última pelea. Katsuki no le dice «Deku» como insulto y Midoriya no le grita «¡Kacchan!» en medio de una pelea con villanos. Hasta el momento, han fallado miserablemente.

—Ey, tú —llama. Ceño fruncido. Actitud de mierda. Con razón no se ve demasiado heroico.

—¡Kacchan!

No planea decirle a nadie que en realidad no le molesta demasiado que le diga así. Además ya han pasado casi tres años estudiando en Yuei, ha tenido bastante tiempo para admitir que ese inútil va a ser un héroe, como él, y que va a ser quizá uno tan bueno como él.

—¿Dónde carajos están todos?

—Piscina —dice Deku—. Kaminari convenció a algunos de pedir permiso para entrenar allí y…

Ah. Otro plan para ver a las chicas en trajes de baño reveladores. Esos planes nunca funcionan, ya deberían de haber aprendido. O simplemente es un plan para perder el tiempo y fingir que hacen algo de manera productiva —aunque si Iida está involucrado en la ecuación, lo duda—; además ya están en tercero. Las cosas se están poniendo muy serias.

—¿Y tú?

—Me quedé a esperarte. —Katsuki alza las cejas. ¿Acaso ese idiota cree que no va a encontrar el camino a la piscina si tiene ganas de ir? Con una nota habría bastado, no era necesaria tanta parafernalia. Suelta un gruñido y empieza a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones—. ¡Espera, Kacchan, quería preguntar…! —Katsuki lo ignora—. ¿Qué te dijo Aizawa…?

Rueda los ojos.

Por eso hubiera preferido encontrarse con Eijiro primero. No le iba a preguntar nada que no debiera preguntarle e iba a asumir que estaba grandecito para arreglar sus problemas y saber cuándo pedir ayuda —aunque Katsuki odia hacerlo y es pésimo cuando de verdad la necesita—. Pero no, Deku tiene que meterse con él e inmiscuirse en su vida. Se detiene y voltea a verlo. Está sonriendo.

Tiene una sonrisa amable, inocente, tranquila. Y, joder, qué hace Katsuki pensando en todos los adjetivos con los que puede describir esa sonrisa, se supone que va a decirle que no es nada de su incumbencia. Se queda trabado, parado en donde estaba, a medio camino.

—¿Kacchan…? —dice Midoriya, después de un momento.

Ah, sí.

Decirle que no era de su incumbencia, no quedarse pensando en que en realidad la sonrisa de Midoriya era muy bonita. Carajo, parece que tiene un poder especial en ese momento, porque nunca se había fijado con tanta atención en cómo aumenta la inocencia —aparente— de la cara de Deku cuando sonríe así. Se le está quedando la mente en blanco.

—¡No es nada de tu incumbencia! —dice finalmente. Pero sale mucho más débil de lo que pretende. En el fondo quiere que le pregunte más y lo persiga con esa estúpida sonrisa por todos lados.

«Énfocate, Katsuki», piensa, «esa sonrisa no tiene superpoderes».

Sigue caminando. Claro que Midoriya lo sigue.

—¡¿A dónde vas?!

—¡A mi habitación! —Ahora parece que no puede ir a ningún lado sin tener un parásito de pelo verde pegado.

—¿No quieres ir con el resto?

—¡Voy a buscar mi traje de baño, maldita sea! —espeta.

Deku se queda callado. No planea decirle nunca que le sigue diciendo «Deku» en su cabeza cuando se exaspera con él, que es más o menos cada que lo ve. Porque si algo tiene es el poder de metérsele en la piel, bien adentro.

Katsuki no va a admitirlo pronto, pero le gusta. Midoriya lo sigue. Va a volver a preguntarle qué le dijo Aizawa. Y quien sabe, quizá un día de estos lo deje meterse más en su vida. Si sonríe lo suficiente. Quizá.

* * *

**Palabras: 739.**

**1) Pueden asumir que no sé la definición de ****_drabble_**** porque este también quedó como viñeta. Nos regresamos al pasado y estamos en su tercer año de escuela.**

**2) ¿Hay ****_mutual pining_****? ¿No hay ****_mutual pining_****? ****_I mean_****, es muy obvio. **

**3) ¿Sabían que también quiero escribir KiriBaku? Probablemente por Halloween, tengo una idea que involucra un _Faitytail_ AU.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 2 de octubre de 2019_


	3. Ahora nosotros somos los héroes

**Palabra**: Héroe.

* * *

**3\. Ahora nosotros somos los héroes**

_Got something to live for_  
_I know that I won't surrender_  
_A warrior of youth_

_I am bulletproof, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Casi toda la clase 1-A ha conseguido sus licencias —con alguna excepciones, Mineta tendrá que presentarse de nuevo al cabo de cuatro meses, porque a pesar de que estuvo a punto de aprobar el examen, también sacó a relucir su peor cara pervertida con una de las examinadoras y Aoyama sufrió un accidente a medio examen, de lo contrario habría aprobado— y, por un día, por un momento, se permiten relajarse un poco.

Los últimos años han sido difíciles, extraños, llenos de peleas y de riesgos. Han sido una generación de Yuei como ninguna otra.

Han tenido una fiesta en su última noche en los dormitorios. Después de aquella noche, dejarán de ser estudiantes para siempre. Uraraka se ha quedado dormida recargada en Tsuyu, que ha caído poco después. Iida y Todoroki se han largado a sus dormitorios apenas les ha dado sueño, Kaminari ha caído en la alfombra y el resto se ha ido poco después. Sólo Midoriya se ha quedado atrás, aunque está demasiado cansado y es evidente de una manera que desespera a Katsuki. Él no tiene sueño, no todavía.

Está parado mirando viendo a la ventana.

No sabe por qué está tan calmado.

Quizá porque ya no le queda garganta después de todas las veces que gritó durante el examen para conseguir su licencia como héroe. Quizá. Aunque sabe que no es eso. Siempre ha tenido voz para mucho más. Y pulmones.

—¿Kacchan? —La voz de Midoriya lo saca de sus pensamientos—. ¿Vas a irte a dormir?

—Al rato.

Voltea a verlo. Midoriya alza un brazo en un intento medio patético de esconder un bostezo, pero es obvio que está a dos minutos de caerse dormido en el sillón. Ya es muy tarde. A pesar de eso, se acerca a la ventana.

—Ya somos pros, eh —dice—. Felicidades, Kacchan.

Katsuki se muerde la lengua.

—Igualmente —murmura.

Pelean menos, se llevan menos mal. Al principio Katsuki creía que era porque Deku había decidido dejar de ser un maldito insoportable, pero eso nunca pasó. Midoriya nunca dejó de meterse en su vida, de perseguirlo desde que tenían cuatro años, de adelantársele, de retarlo. De nada. Quizá es que Katsuki aprendió a soportarlo. También es que Midoriya enseña los dientes cuando sonríe y de alguna manera le gusta ver esa sonrisa.

—Kacchan… —Deku carraspea. Katsuki suelta un gruñido, odia la gente que le da vueltas a las cosas—. Quería decirte algo.

Katsuki no dice nada. Ha estado pensando cosas. Que ya no va a vivir bajo el mismo techo que ese imbécil y que va a dejar de analizar su sonrisa de una y mil maneras —y a veces su cabello, la manera en la que pelea, las cicatrices que tiene en los brazos—. Quizá sea algo bueno, quizá se lo saque de la cabeza.

Además ahora son pros. Va a tener trabajo todo el tiempo.

Katsuki se queda esperando que Midoriya diga algo, pero ese momento nunca llega. Se oye un ruido, como un «¡_crack_!» y luego la ventana estalla y la fuerza que la hace estallar los empuja hacia atrás. Cae sobre las nalgas y se levanta tan rápido como puede, muy alerta. A Deku parece que se le fue el sueño de un momento a otro y también se levanta; parece alerta, aunque Katsuki sabe que una vez que le pase la adrenalina, va a caer dormido. De un momento a otro, tienen a un villano enfrente.

En la oscuridad de la noche es una sombra enorme que apenas si alcanzan a distinguir. Katsuki intenta atacarlo, pero la sombra evita su ataque por poco. Se dirige directo hacia Deku.

—¿Qué…? —Es la voz de Uraraka, todavía está medio dormida. Katuski voltea y descubre que el ruido ha desperado a los otros tres que estaban durmiendo en aquella sala, pero que todavía están tan desorientados que son prácticamente inútiles. Tienen que mantener a ese villano a raya, al menos hasta que el resto esté en condiciones de hacer algo.

Sabe que Midoriya no es el único en peligro.

También sabe que es bueno peleando y defendiéndose. Que es un genio de las estrategias.

Sabe que el resto es tan capaz como Midoriya.

Pero por su mente sólo pasa un nombre y una persona por la cual está genuinamente preocupado. Sus entrañas se dan la vuelta y siente sudor frío en sus sienes. Tarda un momento en reaccionar.

—¡DEKU!

Ahora ellos son los héroes. ¿Por qué habrían de tener un solo día de tranquilidad?

* * *

**Palabras: 750**.

**1) Según yo este iba a ser más corto porque está relacionado con los dos que siguen (como una mini serie secuencial dentro de la serie de ****_drabbles_****), pero ya se vio que no. Aun así, 750 palabras son demasiado pocas para mí.**

**2) Bueno, hice un flashforward otra vez al futuro un poquito. La verdad es que escribir sobre adolescentes no me es tan interesante como sobre escribir sobre adultos que llevan en el ****_mutual pining_**** desde adolescentes.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain _

_a 3 de octubre de 2019_


	4. Un enfrentamiento

**Palabra**: villano.

* * *

**4\. Un enfrentamiento (en el que Midoriya va corriendo directo al peligro)**

_Your a mess tangled with your confidence  
You think you haven't sinned  
Well you're unstoppable,  
Your walls are impassible oh!_

_Don't dare forget the sun, Get Scared_

* * *

A esas alturas, ya están acostumbrados a los villanos. No es el primero que enfrentan, no será el último. Todo ocurre demasiado rápido, en opinión de Katsuki. El villano va directo contra Deku —¿por qué?—, él grita y luego tarda en reaccionar —lo cual, en su opinión, es una pérdida de tiempo muy estúpida— y el tipo lanza a Deku hacia atrás, haciéndolo golpearse con la pared. Katsuki no se demasiado demasiado por aquello cuando ve que todavía reacciona y se pone en pie; después de todo aquel idiota está acostumbrado a que le pateen el trasero repetidas veces.

Puene sobrevivir aquello, mientras tenga adrenalina.

Katsuki lanza una explosión, no muy grande, no muy imponente, ni nada demasiado fantástico, contra aquella figura enorme que apenas si alcanza a ver y en seguida se topa con cuál es el problema.

Es una sombra enorme.

O más bien, había un cuerpo.

Cubierto por una sombra enorme.

El fuego no puede luchar con el aire o con algo que no tiene materia. Las explosiones poco hacen contra algo así. Sin embargo, no es la primera vez que pelea contra algo así. Todo tiene un cuerpo físico, sólo es cuestión de encontrarlo. Entorna los ojos. Quizá aquel cúmulo de sombras fuera su escudo o su manera de ocultarse.

Ve a Uraraka acercarse.

—¡NO, ESPERA! —grita.

Acababa de tener una idea. Antes de que Deku tenga tiempo de responder, se lanza contra la sombra, propulsándose con una explosión y luego echa palmas al frente. Debe de haber un cuerpo físico en alguna parte. Siente que alcanza a rozarlo, pero de todos modos un golpe lo saca despedido hacia atrás antes de que le ponga las manos encima y su explosión no alcanza a tocarlo.

Las sombras son horribles. Son ausencia total de luz. Frías. Muy frías. Como si fuera un lugar que nunca tocara el sol.

—¡Carajo! —murmura. Y luego ve que Midoriya vuelve a intentarlo, que va corriendo directo al peligro. Como siempre—. ¡Idiota! ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! —En cualquier momento se la va a ir toda la energía. —Tsuyu también se acerca hasta ellos. El imbécil de Kaminari sigue dormido—. ¡No te acerques demasiado! —le espeta a Tsuyu—. ¡El frío que lo rodea puede ponerte a hibernar hasta dentro de un año! —Después voltea hacia Uraraka—. ¿Puedes intentar noquearlo con algo? —Y le hace una seña que claramente indica «¡DESDE ARRIBA!». No va a gritar toda su estrategia.

Tres años le han enseñado a trabajar en equipo. O al menos, a comandar un equipo. No es muy bueno siguiendo órdenes y duda serlo algún día.

—Ajá…

Uraraka asiente, pero se mueve rápido. Katsuki, por su parte, evita que Midoriya se lance otra vez hacia el frente agarrándolo del traje. Tiene la fuerza suficiente como para evitarlo.

«Espera», quiere decir. «Al mismo tiempo». Le señala la izquierda y él se mueve hasta la derecha. Al menos ese estúpido le hace caso.

Uraraka hace flotar una lámpara. Si logra direccionarla con suficiente velocidad, estará bien. Ese maldito villano no puede repeler tres ataques en uno, ¿no? Katsuki frunce el ceño. No está seguro de nada, pero cuando ve que Uraraka lanza su ataque, hace lo propio, intentando, ahora, ser mucho más rápido.

—¡MUERE!

No lo es.

Además hace demasiado frío una vez que se interna en la sombra-escudo —así ha decidido llamarla y después sale disparado hacia atrás de nuevo y se da un golpe en la cabeza. Y de repente, nada.

«¿Midoriya está bien?»

* * *

**Palabras: 583.**

**1) ****_Still not a drabble_****, pero al menos más corto. Y es sólo más corto porque va unido con el anterior y con el siguiente (que sospecho, el siguiente será largo ****_as shit_****).**

**2) ¿Saben una de las cosas que me gustan de Deku y de Bakugo? Que son estrategas muy buenos aunque no exactamente muy parecidos a la hora de atacar.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 4 de octubre de 2019_


	5. ¿Y qué sientes, Katsuki?

**Palabra**: Derrota

* * *

**5\. ¿Y qué sientes, Katsuki?**

_Don't ask questions you don't wanna know  
Learned my lesson way too long ago  
To be talkin' to you, belladonna  
Shoulda taken a break, not an Oxford comma  
Take what I want when I wanna_

_My Strange Addiction, billie eilish_

* * *

Le habían dicho que se quedara en la cama de la enfermería que le habían asignado, pero en cuando pudo pararse se arrastró hasta donde estaba el estúpido de Midoriya. Tiene el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Deku está más lastimado que él. ¿Por qué ha corrido ante el peligro sin pensar antes en una estrategia? Se supone que él es bueno en esas cosas, es el que piensa antes de actuar. Y Katsuki, por el contrario, es el que salta sin una estrategia pensada, que les grita a todos que se mueran y que se vayan a infierno.

Cuando Midoriya despierta, sigue en exactamente la misma posición. Ceño fruncido, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—Recovery Girl dijo que tenías un golpe muy feo en la espalda —le informó, antes si quiera dejarlo decir algo—. Nada que no pudiera arreglarse. Pero creí que debías saberlo.

Midoriya lo mira con algo que parece curiosidad y desconcierto. Tiene cara de sueño todavía y tiene que tallarse los ojos antes de comprender lo que está pasando. Se incorpora un poco soltando un gruñido.

—¿Kacchan…? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Atraparon al villano?

Katsuki desvía la mirada.

—No.

No dice más. Odia admitir su derrota. La primera de su carrera, el mismo día que consiguió la licencia de héroe. Tiene que contarle el resto a Deku. Pero por un momento, deja que el silencio envuelva la habitación, justo lo que hace cuando está furioso. Midoriya lo nota, claro. Porque sabe leerlo desde el momento en el que lo conoció, desde el momento en que empezaron a estudiar en Yuei. Desde siempre.

—Kacchan… ¿estás enojado? —¿No es obvio? Suelta un gruñido en vez de responder y no dice nada—. ¿Hice algo mal?

Por supuesto que esa es a la conclusión a la que llega. Por supuesto. Katsuki se lleva el brazo a la frente y pone cara de frustración. Tiene que repetirse mil veces que no es culpa de Midoriya que se les haya escapado el estúpido villano, que no es culpa de Midoriya que no hubieran podido hacer nada. Porque no lo es. Lo cual hace que empiece a culparse él, porque era el único que estaba lo suficientemente despierto la noche anterior como para pelear.

—Había una nota —dice Katsuki. Intenta usar su voz calmada, pero no tiene ni un tono que no parezca agresión—. Te estaba buscando a ti. Esa cosa. Decía que era una advertencia o algo. Porque eres el «heredero de All-Might». —Dibujo unas comillas en el aire—. También creí que debías saberlo.

Estaba preocupado por él pero no era capaz de expresar su preocupación de otra manera. No era capaz de decirle claramente «Midoriya: me preocupas». El blanco que Deku tenía pintado en la espalda era demasiado grande, el mismo All-Might lo había escogido.

—¿Volverá?

—¡No sé! —espetó Katsuki—. Probablemente.

«Carajo, Katsuki, aprende a parecer una persona calmada». Aunque a esas alturas se pregunta, ¿eso es posible? Probablemente no.

—Kacchan, ¿estás preocupado? —De nuevo, recuerda que Midoriya es capaz de leerlo mejor que casi cualquier persona, quizá con la excepción de Eijiro.

—¡No! —La respuesta es demasiado rápida y es demasiado obvia como mentira—. ¡No soy yo el que estoy en peligro! ¡¿Por qué debería preocuparme?! —«Maldita sea, Katsuki, deja de arruinarlo todo». ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle claramente que le preocupaba? El silencio volvió a invadirlos y Katsuki se enojó más con él mismo por no entender lo que sentía con respecto a Midoriya. En vez de agregar algo o corregir lo que había dicho, se puso en pie—. Me voy. Recupérate. O no. Me da igual. Serás menos competencia.

«No te da igual», le dijo una voz dentro de él. «No te da igual, Katsuki».

Aun así, caminó hasta la salida sin decir nada más. Se sentía derrotado, estúpido e incapaz de entenderse.

La voz de Deku lo interrumpió.

—Kacchan… —dijo—, gracias.

* * *

**Palabras: 656.**

**1) Quizá no se enteraron, pero están aquí para ver algo un poco _slow burn_. **

**2) Sólo se ve la perspectiva de Katsuki, así que hagan sus apuestas sobre los sentimientos de Deku en los comentarios.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 5 de octubre de 2019_


	6. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras

**Palabra**: Sociedad

* * *

**6\. Las acciones hablan más que las palabras**

_Something must've gone wrong in my brain_  
_Got your chemicals all in my veins_  
_Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain_  
_Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline_

_Never be the same, Camila Cabello_

* * *

Pasan meses antes de que vuelva a ver a Midoriya. Ahí está, sufriendo la ausencia de ese nerd insufrible, aunque antes estuvo demasiado dispuesto a deshacerse de él. Demasiado. Piensa más tiempo del que se supone que es sano en él. Piensa en todas las maneras en las que se preocupó por él mientras estuvieron en Yuei y en todas las maneras en las que no se lo dijo. Piensa en todas las veces en las que lo odio. En todas las veces que deseo que simplemente no hubiera lograr pasar al examen de ingreso para no haberse visto nunca superado. En todas las veces que deseó superarlo, con desesperación.

A veces, piensa más atrás.

En la primera vez que le dijo «Deku». En todas las veces en las que se burló de él —y como después todas aquellas burlas le han explotado prácticamente en la cara, durante todos los momentos en los que Midoriya lo ha superado, una y otra vez—. Hay otro momento en el que también piensa. Recuerda su rostro malévolo, desesperado por probar que él era el mejor, el único merecedor de volverse héroe; recuerda su desprecio al hecho de que Deku no tuviera ninguna singularidad; recuerda la inflexión de su voz al decir que quizá había una manera en la que podría ser un héroe.

Y recuerda, sobre todo, haberle dicho que se podía lanzar de la azotea y rezar por renacer con singularidad.

Con perspectiva, no fue uno de sus mejores momentos.

No deja de darle vueltas, de volver en sus pasos y de preguntarse qué es lo que lo llevó a decir eso. ¿Ya consideraba a ese estúpido nerd una amenaza en aquel entonces? No. No era eso. No lo consideraba nada, más que una criatura molesta que orbitaba a su alrededor con un conocimiento sobre héroes que ni el poseía. No deja de pensar en por qué dijo lo que dijo. En por qué le molestaba tanto que no tuviera ninguna singularidad.

Y recuerda que nadie nunca le dijo que estaba mal que se burlara de él porque no tenía singularidad.

Cuando vuelve a encontrárselo, en una junta entre las dos agencias en las que trabajan —porque ninguno de los dos puede darse el lujo todavía de tener una agencia propia—, después de haberse despedido en la graduación de Yuei, ya le ha dado vueltas a ese momento más de un millón de veces. Katsuki sabe que dice cosas horribles, que no tiene filtro y que rara vez se arrepiente; pero ahora desea haber tenido una clase de filtro —que le susurrara al oído para que detuviera sus palabras, para que no le insinuara a Deku que la última manera de ser héroe era tirándose del último piso— y que se arrepiente de esas palabras.

Sólo de esas.

Espera hasta que están a solas para entablar plática. Antes de eso sólo intercambiaron un par de saludos amables.

—¡Midoriya!

—Deku es el nombre de héroe, ¿sabes? —le dice el otro. «Cierto», recuerda Katsuki, «debería usarlo cuando se trata de reuniones oficiales». Pero hay algo que no lo hace sentirse del todo cómodo. Y a pesar de lo que remarca, Midoriya añade—. ¿Cómo te ha ido, Bakugo?

Tampoco usa su nombre de héroe.

Katsuki se lleva la mano al cabello, intentando evitar causar una explosión sólo de nerviosismo. No es común en él estar nervioso. Es un nuevo sentimiento que no entiende y no le gusta.

—Oye, estaba pensando… —Siempre, a toda hora, en todo momento, el tema lo obsesionaba—. Bueno, creo que te debo una disculpa. —Casi se muerde la lengua al decir «disculpa» pero logra que la palabra salga de su boca aunque sea a trompicones. Midoriya lo mira sin entender, pero Katsuki sabe exactamente a qué se refiere. La sociedad en conjunto despreciaba a la gente sin singularidad. Él no había sido la excepción, sólo la regla. Y Deku le había probado a todo el mundo que nadie debería despreciar a lo que consideraban inofensivo—. Sobre algo que te dije, antes de entrar al curso de Héroes.

—¿Qué? —Sigue sin entender.

—No-debí-decirte-que-te-suicidarás. —Escupe las palabras. Salen a trompicones, aventándose unas a las otras. Pero las dice. Y Deku entiende, pero no reacciona como Katsuki espera que reaccione.

—Ah. —Durante un momento, es lo último que dice. El silencio se hace demasiado largo antes de que alguno de los dos vuelva a pronunciar palabra—. ¿Sabes, Kacchan? —pregunta, ladea la cabeza y pone expresión de estar buscando las palabras adecuadas—. Hace mucho que te perdone.

Katsuki frunce el ceño. Y lo que sale de su garganta es un grito, como casi siempre, porque esa es la única manera que entiende al cien por ciento para expresarse.

—¡No puedes perdonarme nada si no te pedí disculpas, inútil!

—Kacchan, sabes que las acciones hablan más que las palabras, ¿no?

Lo deja paralizado, sin respuesta posible. Al final, Midoriya lo deja ahí solo, parado donde está, y se marcha. Katsuki no alcanza a ver la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro, tampoco puede imaginársela. Sólo piensa que, al final, Midoriya tiene razón.

Ha pedido perdón muchas veces, pero nunca antes se había dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

**Palabras: 872.**

**1) Es el más largo hasta el momento y obvio no es un ****_drabble_****. Parece un ****_stretch_**** decir que está relacionado a la palabra sociedad, pero quería abordar cómo las personas sin singularidad son vistas como inofensivas, débiles, etcétera y cómo el sistema ayuda a que sean vistas así, ****_whatever_****.**

**2) Además, creo que Katsuki finalmente tiene que pedir disculpas por lo que las pide en este capítulo. Antes de que pueda haber romance, hay que ser responsable y hay que hacerse cargo de la mierda.**

**3) ****_Also, aren't they cute?_**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 6 de octubre de 2019_


	7. Katsuki e Izuku

**Palabra**: escuela.

* * *

**7\. Katsuki e Izuku**

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
I was weak with fear that  
Something would go wrong,  
Before the possibilities came true,  
I took all possibility from you_

_A little piece of heaven, Avenged Sevenfold_

* * *

Pasaron apenas unos días antes de que volvieron a verse. Sus agencias estaban uniendo fuerzas contra un grupo de villanos que estaba resultando bastante molesto y contra el que ya se habían aliado en el pasado. Ahora estaban intentando atacar a la UA. Al menos era un hábito que no cambiaba: los alumnos de Yuei nunca tenían un curso tranquilo —lo cual también garantizaba que ningún curso era aburrido, pero a un costo demasiado alto—. Ahora a Midoriya y a él les tocaba vigilar la escuela.

Habían estudiado allí y se habían graduado hacía relativamente poco, así que eran perfectos para el trabajo.

—¡Kacchan! —La voz de Deku lo hizo voltearse. Siempre le había dicho así. «Kacchan». Incluso cuando Katsuki había sido un idiota con él, incluso cuando le gritaba. A cambio, Katsuki le había puesto «Deku» a modo de insulto. Y había acabado siendo su nombre de héroe. Las vueltas que daba la vida—. ¿Listo?

—Así que volvemos a la escuela —dijo Katsuki. Cambió el peso de un pie a otro. No podía evitar sentirse nervioso, pero quería esconderlo de todas las maneras posibles. Deku lo ponía nervioso.

—Sí, algo así.

—Parece un ataque suicida que alguien quisiera atacarla otra vez. —Las medidas de seguridad no habían hecho más que crecer con el paso de los años.

—Nosotros tenemos más experiencia en esto.

—Sin duda.

—¿Vamos?

—Vamos.

Los pasillos están desiertos, la gente está en clases. Katsuki no puede evitar recordar su tiempo como estudiante y recordar que, a pesar de todos los problemas y de todos los ataques de los villano, habían sido tiempos más simples —mucho más simples—. No tenía una consciencia, por ejemplo.

Deku se adelanta unos pasos y él lo alcanza.

—¡Ey, Midoriya! —le grita. Hubo un tiempo en el que le dijo Izuku. Antes de todo el asunto de Deku, claro, así que es demasiado lejano—. ¿Todavía te llegan amenazas de…? —No termina, pero espera que entienda que se refiere a todos los villanos que han intentado atacarlo por representar la herencia de All-Might. Como el que los atacó el día del examen para obtener la licencia, que todavía sigue prófugo y en paradero desconocido después de todos esos meses.

—Ah… —Midoriya se pasa una mano por el cabello nervioso—. No mucho.

—¡¿Pero te llegan?!

—Sólo lo normal.

—¡¿LO NORMAL?!

Todavía estaban en los terrenos, alejados del edificio de las aulas, que era a donde se dirigían, así que el grito de Katsuki no se escuchó más lejos. Se suponía que tenían que evaluar todo el sistema de seguridad según su experiencia como héroes y antiguos estudiantes y revisar todo por arriba y por abajo. Son vigilancia extra, a pesar de que la escuela está llena de héroes capacitados —sin embargo, los villanos hacía tiempo que los habían sobrepasado—. Katsuki no tenía ni idea de qué diferencia harían ellos dos, pero más vigilancia nunca iba mal.

—Kacchan, no…

—¡NO ES NORMAL RECIBIR AMENAZAS, NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! —Sabía que llevaba tiempo pasándole. Podían no haberse visto, pero aún hablaba. Y también hablaba con Todoroki y ese idiota siempre le contaba la vida de Midoriya como si a Katsuki le resultara lo más interesante del planeta. Bueno, en realidad un poco sí—. ¡DEBERÍAS TENER CUIDADO!

—¡Kacchan! —La exclamación más bien parece una queja. Katsuki entiende que dentro de ella hay un «¿por qué crees que no tengo cuidado?» y un «pero gracias por la preocupación».

Gruñe.

—Sólo es preocupación sana, Midoriya y…

Gruñe de nuevo.

Le adelanta el paso a Deku hasta que él lo alcanza y ya están apenas a unos pasos del edificio principal de la UA cuando la voz del otro lo interrumpe.

—Ey, Kacchan —interrumpe—. Puedes decirme Izuku, ¿sabes?

Katsuki se queda un momento congelado —eso le ocurre a menudo, se le olvida cómo reaccionar cuando Deku lo sorprende más de la cuenta—. Cuando su cuerpo se mueve, lo hace para darse la vuelta y encarar al otro, que se ha quedado varios pasos atrás.

—¡¿QUIERES APURARTE?! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Izuku!

* * *

**Palabras: 682.**

**1) El público se pregunta, ¿escribiré un drabble en este drabblectober? Todos se han pasado de palabras. Drabble es máximo hasta 500, por cierto.**

**2) Bueno, pues yo también ya necesitaba que Katsuki le dijera Izuku —como en el primer drabble, que es el futuro de todo esto— así que fue a lo que me dediqué esta vez. **

**3) Katsuki y Izuku me parecen nombres muy bonitos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 7 de octubre de 2019_


	8. Los sueños que teníamos cuando éramos ni

**Palabra**: Sueño.

* * *

**8\. Los sueños que teníamos cuando éramos niños**

_And oh, my dreams  
__It's never quite as it seems_  
_Never quite as it seems  
__I know I've felt like this before_  
_But now I'm feeling it even more  
__Because it came from you_

_Dreams, The Cranberries_

* * *

Llevan semanas trabajando juntos. En ese tiempo, Katsuki ha descubierto que Izuku no sabe cocinar demasiado bien, no toma café nunca y tiene unos pésimos hábitos de sueño. Vive en un apartamento diminuto cerca del área que suele patrullar y habla con su madre todos los días. Las llamadas pueden durar de cinco minutos hasta dos horas y media —ha contado el tiempo— e Inko Midoriya siempre le manda saludos. Es muy diferente a su madre, que le habla entre cada dos y cinco días para asegurarse de que sigue vivo, gritar un poco y luego decirle que se cuide, además de preguntar por Izuku desde que descubrió que estaban trabajando juntos porque sus agencias habían unido fuerzas —«¡justo como soñaban de niños!», dijo y a Katsuki le pareció demasiado emocionada—. Patrullan toda al área cercana a UA día sí y día también, han atrapado a varios villanos y se han acostumbrado a estar juntos.

También pasan una cantidad insana de tiempo revisando y armando reportes. Katsuki odia el papeleo y al principio creyó que Izuku lo adoraba —como el estúpido nerd que era—, pero ha acabado descubriendo que lo soporta a duras penas. Le encanta la parte que le sirve para armar estrategias, tácticas de ataque y todo lo que tiene que ver con analizar singularidades ajenas, pero el resto lo lleva más o menos mal. Y la mayoría son reportes sin ningún evento digno de mencionar, sólo patrullas eternas.

Hasta parece que la Academia está a salvo.

Pero ellos tiene más experiencia en eso. Yuei nunca ha estado a salvo, especialmente no desde que All-Might anunció su retiro.

—Hasta parece que están esperando que nos descuidemos. Los ataques que ha habido han sido patéticos —comenta Katsuki.

Están revisando toda la información que han reunido en los últimos días. Han empezado sentados en la sala de Izuku —al estilo occidental— y han terminado en el suelo, cansados y medio dormidos. A Katsuki ni siquiera le quedan energías para gruñir.

—Y no parece que tengan otro propósito que no sea el de siempre.

—Desestabilizar la escuela.

—E intentar hacer que la cierren.

Ha sido lo mismo, una y otra vez, a lo largo de los años. Katsuki se talla los ojos.

—La poca originalidad de los villanos me resulta decepcionante —se queja—. No disfruto patearle el trasero a gente tan… patética. —Tira la última hoja de los reportes que han revisado—. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te persiguen?

—No más que antes.

«Qué… tranquilizador», se dice Katsuki. Rueda los ojos sin decir nada más. Se talla los párpados. Tiene tanta información como el día anterior: nada útil. ¿Todos los ataques son perpetrados por un grupo organizado o sólo por un montón de oportunistas aprovechando las amenazas de un grupo más o menos organizado? ¿Hay alguna meta tras los ataques? ¿Quieren algo además de crear caos y desestabilizarlo todo? Todavía no tiene respuesta. Pero ya lo averiguarán. Tarde o temprano. Sólo que a Katsuki se le está haciendo demasiado tarde.

Se deja caer el suelo y acabó recostado entre los papeles. Se lleva las manos a la nuca.

—Me rindo —dice—. Mis sueños están muriendo gracias a un estúpido grupo de villanos. Ahora sólo soy un héroe que gruñe mientras patrulla la misma área día sí y día también.

Deku se mueve un poco para acercarse a él y se agacha un poco. Katsuki ve su cabeza al revés.

—Es demasiado pronto para rendirse.

—¡¿Demasiado pronto?! ¡Esto lleva semanas! —La queja sale amarga y medio desesperada—. Somos mejores que esto, carajo. No puede ser que sean mejores que nosotros.

—No somos malos, sólo… —Izuku se lleva la mano al cabello. Al final acaba con la cabeza recargada en el sillón y el «sólo» es el final de una oración incompleta—. ¿Te acuerdas cuando decíamos que tendríamos nuestra propia agencia y soñábamos con eso?

—Teníamos cuatro años, Izuku.

—No sé, sigue siendo un buen sueño.

Katsuki sonríe. Sí, no hay duda. Es un buen sueño.

* * *

**Palabras: 668.**

**1) Empecé sin saber a dónde quería llegar y llegué a algo que me va a servir más adelante. Lo juro. Lo prometo. Esta cosa va a tener 30 escenas (and ****_we're here for the slowburn_****).**

**2) Además quería algo tranquilo antes de las tormentas que ando planeando de acá al día 15, si no me equivoco.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 8 de octubre de 2019_


	9. ¡Prohibido morirte, Izuku!

**Palabra**: esfuerzo.

* * *

**9\. ¡Prohibido morirte, Izuku!**

_When life leaves you high and dry_  
_I'll be at your door tonight if you need help, if you need help_  
_I'll shut down the city lights,_  
_I'll lie, cheat, I'll beg and bribe to make you well, to make you well_  
_When enemies are at your door I'll carry you way from more_

_Gone, gone, gone, Philipp Philipps_

* * *

—Carajo, haz un esfuerzo… —Le agarra la mano en un impulso estúpido. Ni siquiera sabe por qué demonios lo han dejado subirse a la ambulancia. Quizá le vieron la cara. Quizá se apiadaron de él.

Han agarrado a los villanos con las manos en la masa. Pero a qué costo.

No tiene ni idea de si Izuku puede oírlo. Y espera que no, porque su voz tiene un tinte que lo aterra, suena más débil y más temblorosa que nunca. Y ni siquiera sus gritos suenan firmes. Aprieta la mano inerte de Izuku entre las suyas y deja caer la cabeza.

—¡No te atrevas a morirte! —Carajo, como una exclamación puede salir tan débil, tan insegura. Le aterra descubrir que tiene miedo, porque él no es así. No es así. Siempre ha sido de armas tomar—. ¡Si no tendré que ir a buscar a alguien con una singularidad para devolverte a la vida y patearte el trasero yo!

De verdad espera que no lo oiga.

El que sí lo oye es el paramédico que está intentando estabilizar a Izuku. Katsuki lo mira con unos ojos entrecerrados que claramente dicen «ni una palabra de esto a nadie». Pero el paramédico está mucho más ocupado en estabilizar a Izuku que hacerle caso al colapso mental que está teniendo Katsuki en ese momento.

La herida es fea y profunda. Muy fea y muy profunda. Recovery Girl fue la que les dijo que llamaran a una ambulancia, que por mucho que pudiera hacer, aquello se le estaba escapando de las manos. Katsuki no alcanzó a ver cuál de todos los villanos había sido ni qué había pasado. Los habían emboscado bien, a ellos y a los profesores de UA. Los habían atacado justo en sus puntos débiles, como si hubieran estado analizándolos por semanas —quizá meses— y la UA había tenido que evacuar. Por seguridad.

—Izuku…

Lo conoce. Sabe que es más fuerte de lo que siempre ha parecido —y cómo le irritaba eso antes—, que siempre ha sido más fuerte de lo que Katsuki había creído. Parece que Izuku suelta un suspiro, pero no recupera el conocimiento.

—Sólo un esfuerzo.

A Katsuki Bakugo no se le da bien suplicar. Además, suplicarle a que entidad, a quién. Quién va a oírlo, carajo, si los héroes son ellos y están hechos mierda en ese momento. Su propia mortalidad sigue sin asustarlo, no la ha visto demasiado de cerca como para que lo asuste. Pero la de Izuku ha estado ante él todos esos años, nunca tan presente como en ese momento. Sólo es un esfuerzo, se dice. Sólo tiene que llegar al quirófano, se convence. Sólo tiene que aferrarse a la vida como nunca se ha aferrado a nada.

¿Por qué está tan asustado?

Nunca le ha tenido temor él a herirse un poco, o mucho. Hubo un momento de su vida en el que aceptó que muchos héroes mueren en servicio. Y no lo asustó nunca. Hasta ese momento, en el que Izuku está ahí, sangrando, vendando, enfrente de él, totalmente inconsciente.

—No puedes morirte antes de que nos peleemos por el número uno, Izuku —le dice y se sigue hablando, porque el sonido de su propia voz al menos lo distrae—, y de que te gane, claro. Porque no dejaré que me lo ganes. Y no puedes morirte antes de que metas a todos estúpidos villanos que te amenazan a la cárcel.

Izuku no responde. Ha perdido demasiada sangre como para mantenerse consiente.

En algún momento llegan al hospital. A Katsuki se le hace eterno el trayecto, pero en realidad no han tardado demasiado. Los paramédicos se mueven demasiado rápido. No puede seguirles el paso y en algún momento, alguien lo detiene.

—Espere aquí —le dicen—. Y… no es familiar, ¿verdad? —le pregunta un enfermero. Katsuki niega con la cabeza—. Será mejor que llamé a alguien. Un familiar. Seguro querrían saberlo.

Katsuki asiente, casi mecánicamente. La figura de Deku se pierde tras unas puertas blancas y él se queda en una sala de espera donde la gente lo mira. Quizá algunos lo reconozcan. Busca en el pantalón hasta que encuentra el celular y se sorprende de que siga entero, después de la pelea que les pusieron los villanos. Revisa en sus contactos, pero el número de Inko Midoriya no está.

Acaba llamando a su mamá. Mitsuki Bakugo apenas tarda dos timbres en responder.

—¡NUNCA ME LLAMAS, NIÑO! ¡TE DIJE QUE ME MANTUVIERAS AL TANTO DE…!

Katsuki gruñe. Claro que debió de haberse esperado aquello. Su madre siempre lo saluda así, no importa que le haya llamado el día anterior —sigue siendo demasiado poco.

—Mamá, mamá —la interrumpe. Y por una vez en su vida, no deja que siga hablando—. ¿Todavía tienes el contacto de Inko Midoriya? Es importante, ¡mamá!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡¿Lo tienes?!

—Sí, pero…

—Llámale —interrumpe Katsuki—. Hirieron a Izuku, mamá, dile eso. Dile que estoy en el hospital, ¿sí? —Hay silencio del otro lado de la línea—. Espera, te mando la dirección en un mensaje, ¿está bien? —Más silencio del otro lado de la línea—. ¿Mamá?

—¿Tú… estás bien?

—Sí, mamá…

Katsuki gruñe. Pero del otro lado de la línea se corta la llamada. Pregunta por la dirección exacta del hospital hasta que alguien se la da. Se la manda a su madre. Después se queda mirando por las puertas por las que desapareció Deku y tiene que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no saltarse todas las normas del hospital y buscarlo. Algo le duele en el pecho y respira entrecortadamente.

—Carajo.

Acaba de descubrir que está enamorado.

* * *

**Palabras: 936.**

**1) Más detalles de la pelea mencionada en este ****_drabble_**** en el siguiente, porque ya me estaba quedando muy largo (de hecho no es un ****_drabble_****, es una viñeta, pero ya empezaba a acercarse peligrosamente a ****_one-shot_****).**

**2) NUEVE CAPÍTULOS se tardó en darse cuenta del AMOR. ¿En cuántos se le declara? Hagan apuestas.**

**3) Me gusta el angst, perdón. (****_Not really_****).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 9 de octubre de 2019_


	10. La sonrisa de Midoriya en realidad sí er

**Palabras**: amistad.

* * *

**10\. La sonrisa de Midoriya en realidad sí era un superpoder**

_It's better to feel pain, than nothing at all_  
_The opposite of love's indifference_  
_So pay attention now_  
_I'm standing on your porch screaming out_  
_And I won't leave until you come downstairs_

_Stubborn Love, The Lumineers_

* * *

Esa vez, no está ahí cuando Izuku despierta. Le avisa Shouto, con un mensaje. «Ven cuando acabes tu turno, está despierto». Ha estado inconsciente cuatro días y sus antiguos compañeros de la clase A suelen turnarse para ir a verlo. Katsuki ha visto, al menos, a Uraraka y a Iida varias veces, a Kaminari un par e incluso Eijirou se ha dado una vuelta. Shouto también, aunque prácticamente no tiene tiempo libre.

Katsuki encuentra a Shouto saliendo. Más bien, casi choca con su brazo, que lo detiene.

—Sigue confundido —le dice—. Y no se acuerda de todo. Por si planeas preguntarle quién lo hirió. Dicen que le volverá todo en los próximos días.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros. Sí planea hacerlo, pero algo dentro de él sabe que tiene que ser paciente y que quizá no es la primera pregunta que debe hacerle.

—No era lo que estaba…

—Sí lo estabas, lo veo en tus ojos —le dice Todoroki. Maldito Mitad y Mitad, odia que lo conociera tan bien.

—¡Muy bien, lo estaba! —explotó—. ¡Pero no lo haré porque no soy estúpido!

Todoroki le dirige una mirada plana ante el exabrupto.

—Las enfermeras dijeron que estuviste aquí en la mañana.

—Ajá.

—Y la noche anterior.

—Ajá.

—Y la mañana de ayer.

—¡¿A dónde quieres llegar?!

—Sólo estoy asegurándome que no te culpes de lo que le pasó a Midoriya —replica Shouto—. No fue tu culpa. Después de todo, las salas de emergencias son sólo parte del trabajo.

—¡No soy tan estúpido como para culparme! —espeta Katsuki. Por supuesto que sabe que no fue su culpa. Es un héroe, no un dios. No es omnisciente, no puede salvar a todo el mundo, aunque a veces, sólo a veces, le gustaría. E Izuku también es un héroe, sabe pelear y sabe defenderse—. ¡Ya sé que no fue mi culpa!

—¡Silencio que hay enfermos aquí! —les espeta una enfermera. Katsuki frunce el ceño.

Y luego, oye una voz que sale del cuarto del que acaba de salir Todoroki y al que él está intentando entrar.

—¿Kacchan…?

La voz es ronca, pero inconfundible. Le dirige una última mirada a Todoroki, que le hace una seña que dice claramente «cuidado con lo que dices», él gruñe y entra al cuarto en el que está Izuku.

—Hola. —Se queda parado cerca de la puerta, recargado contra la pared, sin atreverse a entrar más—. ¿Estás bien? —«Wow, que pregunta más estúpida, Katsuki, obvio que no está bien, está en la cama de un hospital». Gruñe para sí mismo.

Izuku sonríe. La sonrisa le sale mucho más fácil que a Katsuki, más abierta, más confiada. Es su expresión de siempre.

—Estoy entero.

—Bien.

Se queda sin saber qué decir. Le dijo un montón de estupideces cuando estaba inconsciente. Espera que no recuerde ninguna.

—Estás muy… calmado. —Izuku duda antes de decir la última palabra. Tiene razón, no le ha gritado ni una sola vez—. Le estabas gritando a Todoroki.

—¡Todoroki no está en la cama de un hospital!

El otro sonríe más. Joder, carajo, que bonita sonrisa.

—Ahí está el Kacchan que conozco —le dice—. Además, eso nunca te detuvo de gritarme antes.

—¡Nunca antes habías estado tanto tiempo inconsciente!

Una voz vuelve a oírse desde el pasillo.

—¡Estamos en un hospital!

—Estoy seguro de que van a regañarte porque «podrías alterarme». —Izuku dibuja unas comillas en el aire—. Me alegra saber que estás bien. —Katsuki gruñe en vez de decir gracias—. Supongo que Todoroki te dijo que no me acuerdo de todo. —Vuelve a soltar un gruñido a modo de afirmación—. Me acuerdo que era un grupo grande de villanos. ¿Los atraparon a todos?

—Casi a todos —respondió Katsuki—. Algunos se escaparon. Hemos estado rastreándolos.

—También me dijeron que habías estado aquí.

—Ajá.

—Gracias, Kacchan.

Se le quedan un montón de cosas en la garganta, de momento. Sabe que no puede dejar de verlo y que ya puede admitir porque le gusta la sonrisa de Izuku. De momento, se conforma con saber que está bien. Que es su amigo. Que sigue vivo.

—¿Te va a quedar cicatriz? —pregunta. Y por fin se acerca un poco más hasta él, en vez de quedarse parado a lo lejos. Izuku no quita la sonrisa al responder.

* * *

**Palabras: 717.**

**1) Tengo pocas notas hoy porque en realidad estoy muerta por dentro de intentar acabar un ****_cosplay_****. Pero ya llevamos 1/3 del mes y pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. Me faltan un par de ****_drabbles_**** antes de volver a saltar en el tiempo.**

**2) En serio, estoy muy muerta por dentro.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 10 de octubre de 2019_


	11. Kacchan, duele

**Palabra**: dolor.

* * *

**11\. Kacchan, duele**

_They're these terrors, and its like_  
_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my_  
_They're theses terrors and its like_  
_It feels like as if somebody was gripping my throat_

_Sleep, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO! —Es muy tajante. Probablemente se acaban de enterar en cinco cuadras a la redonda que él se está negando a algo, pero no le importa.

—¡Kacchan, ya estoy bien!

—¡NO! ¡AYER TODAVÍA ESTABAS EN EL HOSPITAL! —le grita—. ¡¿Y qué hago yo si te desmayas a media patrulla?! ¡¿Cargar con tu peso muerto porque no puedes aceptar estar otro día en reposo?!

—Kacchaaan… —Alarga la «a» y le pone una mueca de súplica que lo pone más de malas. Esa cara que lo tienta a decirle que sí, que está bien, que haga lo que quiera, que le da igual si se mata o algo así. Pero no. No le da igual. Nunca le ha dado igual. Ni a los dieciséis años, ni después, aunque en ese entonces tuviera a lengua muy larga y cero autocontrol—. Ya estoy bien. Dijeron que podía acompañarte.

Está tentado a preguntarle que quién le dijo, que con qué autoridad. Pero no dice nada y asiente, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Si te sientes mal, vuelves a casa!

—Sí.

—¡Y no hagas nada que haga que las heridas empeoren!

—Sí.

—Muy bien, vamos.

—Tienes que ponerte al corriente.

—¡Camina que estamos perdiendo tiempo! —espeta Katsuki—. Te pongo al corriente mientras caminamos.

—Bueno.

—¡Pero camina! —Empieza a caminar y lo deja unos pasos atrás. Deku, obviamente, se lo alcanza rápidamente—. Muy bien. Con la información que le sacamos a los villanos que atrapamos cuando atacaron la UA, logramos descubrir que tienen escondites en este barrio y otros dos. Entre tu agencia y la mía se han estado repartiendo las rutas de patrullaje estos días. —Lo mira de reojo—. ¿Recuerdas bien lo que pasó ese día?

—Casi. Recuerdo que nos atacaron en ese tramo en el que nos separábamos. Y estábamos lejos de la patrulla oficial de la UA. —Deku entorna los ojos. Katsuki nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle—. Vi que atacabas a un villano. Ese que hacía aparecer flores en el aire. Interesante singularidad.

—¡Flores venenosas!

—Ajá. Y luego te perdí de vista —sigue Izuku—. Me estaban atacando dos villanos a la vez. No recuerdo exactamente cuál fue… Recuerdo que oí la voz de Aizawa. Y luego… ¿nada?

—Vaya recuerdos.

—Dijeron que irían mejorando en la siguiente semana. O así.

—Bueno, el caso es que estamos patrullando las zonas donde han revelado que estaban sus escondites. —Katsuki termina de ponerlo al corriente—. No ha servido de mucho porque deben estar en alerta. ¿Listo?

—Ajá.

—Pues vamos.

Caminan en silencio un rato. Después de semanas —de años, incluso, se atrevería a decir Katsuki—, está acostumbrados a hacer equipo. Si su yo de antes de entrar a la UA lo viera en ese momento, quizá estaría escandalizado. Quizá. Pero Katsuki piensa que le diría que es un estúpido. Que Izuku es buen compañero de equipo, que no siempre tiene que trabajar solo o ser el único. Que tiene que aprender a trabajar con el resto.

Se guardaría lo del enamoramiento, sin embargo.

Su yo de antes de Yuei no está listo para eso. El de ahora, quizá. Ya tiene veinte. Mira a Izuku de reojo, asegurándose de que esté bien, de que pueda mantener el paso. Pero su mirada se detiene en él más de lo necesario: en su rostro de determinación, en las pecas que surcan sus mejillas, en sus ojos.

Siguen caminando. No le molesta el silencio, por una vez. Tiene el ruido de la gente, el de los carros, pero su cabeza puede pensar y concentrarse en el trabajo.

De repente Izuku tose. Voltea inmediatamente en su dirección, a su izquierda. Lo ve llevarse una mano al estómago y otra hacia la boca. La mueca que tiene pintada lo alerta: parece aterrado de algo. Luego tose y expulsa algo. Katsuki alcanza a ver la sangre en sus dedos. Izuku da otro paso hacia el frente, pero se tambalea. Él apenas alcanza a detenerlo para evitar que acabe en el pavimento.

Se guarda los gritos, ese: «¡te dije que no estabas bien!». Le quema la garganta, pero se los guarda, porque lo que está pasando también lo asusta.

—¿Deku…?

—Kacchan, duele. —Izuku se aprieta el estómago y se recarga en él—. Duele.

—¡Deku!

* * *

**Palabras: 717.**

**1) Bueno, fue uno corto. Todavía me faltan varios para terminar este arco de ****_angst_**** (y autodescubrimiento, uy, ya acepta Katsuki que está enamorado).**

**2) El de mañana a fuerzas es continuación de este, porque lo dejé en ****_cliffhanger_****.**

**3) En twitter ya me pusieron apuestas de a ver a qué horas se declaran. La verdad ni yo sé, a ver qué pasa con estos dos.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 11 de octubre de 2019_


	12. Izuku, deja de mandar mensajes

**Palabra: **esperanza.

* * *

**12\. Izuku, deja de mandar mensajes**

_But she said, where'd you wanna go?_  
_How much you wanna risk?_  
_I'm not looking for somebody_  
_With some superhuman gifts_  
_Some superhero_  
_Some fairytale bliss_

_The chainsmokers & Coldplay_

* * *

Deku pasa veinticuatro horas enteras en el hospital antes de que sepan qué es lo que ocurre. Katsuki sigue con su trabajo, convenciéndose de que es lo mejor qué puede hacer en ese momento, que sólo estorbará si insiste en estar cerca de Izuku y que, finalmente, él no es el único que necesita que lo salven. Hay un montón de gente que cuenta con los héroes para mantener a los villanos alejados de las calles. Aun recibe un montón de mensajes molestos de Izuku. «Kacchan, ¿cómo va la patrulla?», «Kacchan, siento haberte dejado solo», «Kacchan, de verdad lo siento», «Kacchan, ¿todo bien?», «Kacchan». Contiene las ganas de aplastar el celular —porque si no después tendría que comprar otro— y después del mensaje número veinte, acaba contestando.

«PREÓCUPATE POR PONERTE BIEN Y DEJA QUE HAGA MI TRABAJO».

Los mensajes no dejan de llegar. Le irrita que Izuku no pueda dejarlo trabajar en paz pero también le parece adorable —o algo así— que siga tan pendiente y esté tan preocupado. La patrulla termina como empieza: sin ningún acontecimiento digno de poner en un reporte. Pero Katsuki escribe un reporte de todas maneras —aunque los odia, es demasiado responsable como para dejarlos pasar— y lo hace con el ceño fruncido y quizá demasiado furia.

Ignora los mensajes que se le acumulan en el teléfono hasta la mañana siguiente.

Los ve antes de dirigirse a la agencia.

«Ya estoy en casa, Kacchan». «Estoy mejor, Kacchan». «Bueno…, fue otra cirugía, al parecer había más daño interno». Está a punto de destrozar el celular con la fuerza de sus puños, pero una vez más, se contiene. «Estaré dos días más de licencia». «¿Cómo va el patrulleo?»

¿No puede contenerse y mandarlo todo en un solo mensaje? No. Claro que no. Los ignora un rato, se supone que no debe distraerse mientras está buscando villanos. Pero el celular suena un par de veces más con mensajes inútiles de Deku —y una foto en la que le demuestra que ya está mejor y se alcanzan a ver restos de comida rápida y un par de cuadernos en esos en los que Deku anota absolutamente todo—. Aunque se da cuenta de que quizá lo está distrayendo y el último mensaje, que lo hace fruncir el ceño todavía más, dice: «Bueno, no te distraigas por mi culpa, Kacchan, lo siento».

No puede evitar responder.

«TE LLEVARÉ CENA EN LA NOCHE, DEJA DE COMER BASURA».

Sonríe antes de volver al trabajo y no puede evitar sentirse más tranquilo. Así que simplemente era que los doctores no habían tratado bien a Izuku la primera vez porque no habían notado una parte del daño, quizá porque había sido tan imperceptible que todo el mundo la habría pasado por alto. Así que era sólo eso, así que no necesitaba asustarse más de la cuenta.

La patrulla acaba igual que el día anterior: sin eventualidades. Estaría más frustrado, pero el hecho de que Izuku estuviera bien lo tranquilizaba bastante. Le daba esperanzas de atrapar a los villanos pronto.

En la noche gasta más tiempo del necesario en cocinar. Empaca las cosas y después se dirige al departamento de Izuku. No viven demasiado lejos, los dos en apartamentos diminutos, lejos de sus casas maternas, porque hasta allí los ha arrastrado la vida de héroes.

Llama a la puerta. Dos veces, con fuerza.

—¡ABRE!

Izuku abre con una sonrisa. Katsuki le extiende la bolsa con los contenedores de comida, sin decir nada. Desvía la mirada. Intenta actuar como si no hubiera sido gran cosa. Lo siguiente que hace Izuku lo descoloca completamente: lo abraza.

Es apenas un segundo, quizá menos.

Es increíblemente molesto e inoportuno. Pero aun así Katsuki sonríe un momento. Apenas un parpadeo que Izuku no alcanza a ver cuándo se separa y toma la bolsa, todavía con la misma sonrisa con la que abrió la puerta.

* * *

**Palabras: 644.**

**1) Este capítulo es muy corto y de alguna manera cierra un arco (****_not really_****, pero sí una parte) y es fluffly antes de algo que ando planeando.**

**2) Este es el drabble de ayer porque no me dio tiempo de subirlo bien (wow, quien iba a decir que ir en cosplay al cine era tanto trabajo), pero en un ratito vengo con el de hoy, para ponerme al corriente.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 13 de octubre de 2019_


	13. ¡DEKU! ¡IZUKU!

**Palabra**: destrucción.

* * *

**13\. ¡DEKU! ¡IZUKU!**

_In the end, as you fade into the night_  
_Who will tell the story of your life? _  
_And who will remember your last goodbye? _  
_'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid_  
_I'm not afraid to die_

_In the end, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

La tranquilidad nunca le ha gustado a Katsuki. A veces la agradece, pero no le gusta. No sabe qué hacer con ella cuando la tiene en sus manos, no sabe cómo manejarla ni cómo aprovecharla. Y eso es lo que siente los siguientes dos días que Izuku pasa de licencia por motivos médicos. Le basta un solo día para acostumbrarse a la rutina de cenar con él para evitar que cene basura de comida rápida. Se gritan un poco —o más bien, Katsuki grita e Izuku contesta, para no quedarse atrás—, Katsuki le platica de los nulos avances de la investigación y, después de un par de días, Izuku le dice que está listo para volver a la acción.

—¡¿No vas a volver a desmayarte mientras vas conmigo?! —La pregunta sale de su boca con un tono mucho más áspero de lo que esperaba, pero no puede evitarlo. Es su voz.

—No, no —contesta Izuku—. Los doctores están convencidos de que está bien estaré bien. No estaban muy seguros de que había causado la lesión interna, sin embargo… —Se lleva una mano a la barbilla, pensando. Katsuki se ha dado cuenta, a lo largo de los años, lo particular que es la cara pensativa de Izuku. Demuestra su curiosidad instintiva, su necesidad de descubrir el porqué de las cosas y de saber más—. Dijeron que quizá había sido una reacción retardada o algo así. Por alguna singularidad. Estuve pensando en los villanos que me atacaron ese día, ¿sabes?

—Ajá —replica Katsuki.

—Pero no se me ocurre que alguna de sus singularidades pudiera hacer eso. —Izuku se pasa una mano por el cabello y luego la regresa a la barbilla—. ¡Es un enigma a resolver!

—¡Sólo tú te emocionas por un enigma así! ¡Estuviste a punto de morir, ¿sabes?! —A su mente vuelve el recuerdo de Izuku inconsciente, frente a él.

—Kacchan, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. —Le sonríe como si eso fuera una prueba y lo más que Katsuki puede hacer es fruncir más el ceño, cruzarse de brazos y desviar la mirada.

—Te veo mañana, entonces, si ya estás bien —espeta. De todos modos ya es tarde y se tiene que ir. Pero siempre acaba haciendo, eso, lanzando a Deku hacia atrás cada que consigue un acercamiento, por mínimo que sea.

—Está bien, Kacchan. Nos vemos mañana.

—¡Y no se te ocurra volver a desmayarte! —le advierte. Izuku niega con la cabeza, muy seguro.

Se dirigen a la puerta. Izuku la abre. Katsuki toma su chamarra y sale. Baja las escaleras de dos en dos, con las manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón. Todo está sólo y en silencio, demasiado tranquilo. Si no acabaran de salir de un huracán —figurativamente—, se atrevería a decir que es la calma que precede a la tormenta. Pero no se atreve, porque ya no quiere otra tormenta.

Y sin embargo.

Se oye un ruido arriba. El ruido de vidrios rompiéndose y cayendo al suelo y el de un cuerpo golpeando la pared. Se pone en alerta inmediatamente. Un héroe está de servicio las veinticuatro horas del día, no sólo lo que dura su turno de trabajo. Corre escaleras arriba, de nuevo, con un mal presentimiento formándosele en el estómago.

Lo confirma al llenar al piso de Deku y darse cuenta de que el ruido viene de su departamento.

No duda al momento de hacer explotar la cerradura y, aun así, llega demasiado tarde. Hay señales de pelea —de una pelea demasiado rápida— y nada más. Lo asusta, porque no cualquiera es capaz de ganarle a Izuku de esa manera. ¿Lo agarraron distraído? ¿Alguien mucho más fuerte que él?

—¡DEKU! ¡IZUKU! —grita. Revisa la cocina, la sala, el comedor. La recámara, llena de posters de All-Might y de figurillas de All-Might. Siente algo que le duele en el pecho, no está respirando bien—. ¡IZUKU!

Pero ya sabe que no está. Al lado de la ventana rota, entre los vidrios del suelo, hay una nota. La levanta sin ningún cuidado y uno de los vidrios se le clava en la palma. No siente el dolor hasta que ve la sangre. Sin embargo, toda su atención está en el papel.

«Tenemos al heredero de All-Might. La era de los héroes ha muerto».

Quiere reírse histéricamente. ¿Creen que la era de los héroes se sostiene sobre los hombros de un inútil de cabello verde que no sabe cocinar? Y a la vez la furia hace que se le escape una explosión de la palma de su mano, la que tiene caída al costado. ¿Creen que pueden llevarse a Deku sin que varios héroes los persigan hasta el último rincón del infierno? ¿Sin que él los persiga hasta el último rincón del infierno? Con todo eso, se le junta la preocupación.

¿Qué tan poderoso necesita ser alguien para ganarle a Deku de manera tan rápida y tan decisiva? ¿Qué tenían los villanos de su lado?

Ignora la destrucción de departamento. Se queda viendo por la ventana un momento más antes de salir corriendo. No le importa nada de lo que está a su alrededor, roto, destruido. Se llevaron a Izuku y, para él, es como si hubieran destruido una parte del mundo.

* * *

**Palabras: 872.**

**1) No tengo ni idea de cuáles son las palabras que siguen y son las que voy a usar para arreglar este desastre. Wow. Me gusta jugarle al vergas, eh. **

**2) Uno de ****_fluff_****, uno de ****_angst_****, supongo que es justo, ¿no? Además ya nos estamos acercando a la mitad de la historia. Un día tenemos que llegar a esa cena con Inko y con los papás de Bakugo.**

**3) Está entretenido irse sacando una historia sobre la marcha (el reto de haber hecho como hice el drabblectober), pero a veces sí temo por mí misma.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 13 de octubre de 2019_


	14. Puedo verlo en tu mirada

**Palabra**: debilidad.

* * *

**14\. Puedo verlo en tu mirada**

_Through the void, through the void, through the endless void_  
_I'll march on and on and on and on without you_  
_Hear the voice, hear the voice, of the hearts destroyed_  
_I'll march on and on and on and on without you_

_The Void, Andy Black_

* * *

La alerta es inmediata. Katsuki pasa la noche sin dormir, hasta que alguien lo manda a casa. Quizá Aizawa. No lo sabe. Sólo oye un «no le ayudas a nadie si no descansas» y se va gruñendo, por qué sabe que tienen razón y ya está demasiado cansado como para discutir. Duerme mal, sólo unas cuantas horas. Da vueltas en la cama antes de levantarse, siente la tentación de gritarle al espejo. Si tan sólo se hubiera quedado un momento más en el departamento de Izuku, unos minutos. Un minuto. «Estúpido, crees que tú lo hubieras cambiado todo». Odia la voz de su interior. «Si Izuku no pudo con ese villano, ¿qué te hace pensar que tú sí?».

—Cállate —dice, en dirección al espejo.

Apoya las manos en los bordes del lavabo. Su reflejo le devuelve la mirada. Los ojos rojos lo miran con el ceño fruncido.

Sigue creyendo que, de haberse quedado un momento más, algo habría cambiado.

«Quizá te hubieran llevado a ti también».

—¡Joder!

Llaman al timbre. Katsuki se dirige hasta el contestador de manera automática y levanta la bocina.

—Qué. —Le sale la voz como ladrido. No es pregunta ni es nada.

—Abre. Traje desayuno y noticias. —Es la voz de Todoroki. ¿Qué hace allí? La agencia de Endeavor no está involucrada y Shoto trabaja con su padre. Aunque se queja la mitad del tiempo de la personalidad del que es todavía el héroe número uno y la otra manera intenta reformar la manera de trabajar.

—Sube.

Aprieta el botón que hace que la puerta de la entrada se abra. Calcula el tiempo que le toma a Todoroki subir las escaleras y luego abre la puerta. Es consciente del aspecto lamentable que tiene, pero no intenta esconderlo más de lo necesario. No sabe cómo.

—Ten. —Shouto extiende una bolsa de comida—. Traje desayuno.

—Yo puedo cocinar.

—No vine por eso.

—A qué, entonces —ladra Katsuki. Cierra la puerta tras ellos.

—Traje noticias, ya te dije.

—Bien. —Katsuki deja la bolsa de comida en la mesilla que hay en el recibidor y se cruza de brazos—. ¿Cuáles?

—Vamos a desayunar primero.

—Shouto… —Su voz tiene un tono de advertencia que haría casi a cualquiera ceder a lo que Katsuki quiere, pero Todoroki era diferente. Ni siquiera se inmuto. Señaló hacia el comedor.

—Desayuno.

—¡¿Cuáles noticias?! —explota, finalmente.

Shouto no deja de señalar hacia el comedor hasta que finalmente Katsuki se dirige hasta allá con la bolsa de la comida. Todoroki husmea en la alacena, desordena la mitad de las cosas, hasta que encuentra platos y lo sirve. Katsuki no le despega la mirada, con el ceño fruncido, hasta que le pone un plato enfrente.

—Come —le dice—. Lo vas a necesitar. Eraserhead fue el que me dijo cómo estabas ayer.

Así que sí había sido Aizawa quien lo había mandado a casa.

—¡Carajo, dime lo que viniste a decirme, maldito mitad y mitad! —espeta. Pero come. Le hace caso, porque tiene razón.

—Creen saber dónde está Midoriya.

Katsuki casi escupe la comida. Siente la necesidad de salir corriendo. De ir a buscar a Izuku él mismo, con sus propias manos, porque sigue sintiendo que las cosas hubieran cambiado demasiado si él hubiera estado allí.

—¿Y qué estamos esperando?

—Parece ser que… —Todoroki hace una pausa que Katsuki odia, que lo hace querer gritar. Pero se contiene. Su furia está en ese momento en el que es fría—. Parece ser que es más grande de lo que pensamos. Es una organización completa.

—¿Cómo la Liga de Villanos?

—Algo así.

—¿Y?

—Hay más agencias metidas esta vez. Algunos profesores de la UA también, porque es el mismo grupo que atacó sus instalaciones —resume Todoroki—. Mi padre se metió porque odió que dijeran que la era de los héroes había acabado por haber secuestrado un mocoso. Sus palabras. —La expresión que tiene no cambia, pero mira hacia abajo, evitando la mirada de Katsuki—. Están revisando todo el perímetro de dónde creen que está Midoriya, no quieren cometer ningún error.

—¡¿Y?!

Todoroki desvía la mirada.

—Decidieron no atacar hasta no estar seguros —dice—. Porque…, al parecer, por el momento, la vida de Izuku no corre peligro. —Es la primera vez en la conversación que se refiere a Deku como «Izuku» y a Katsuki no se le escapa. La mirada de Todoroki sigue sin encararlo—. Podrían pasar días.

—¡¿Cómo están tan seguros de que no corre peligro?! —explota. Le sale el grito de lo más hondo de la garganta. Deja los palillos en la mesa y casi hace ademán de levantarse cuando Todoroki pone la palma sobre la mesa, la que congela, y hace que las manos de Katsuki queden enterradas en el hielo.

—Intenta no explotar nada, ¿quieres? —dice Shoto mientras saca el celular. Busca algo y luego se lo pone enfrente—. Enviaron esto.

Es una fotografía de Izuku inconsciente. Magullado, con algunos moretones y algunas manchas de sangre. Ninguna herida preocupante. Sobre el pecho tiene puesto un periódico del día anterior.

—¡¿Cuándo?!

—En la madrugada.

El que está en la fotografía no parece Izuku. Se ve débil. Y así no es él. Nunca fue débil. Ni siquiera cuando no tenía una singularidad. A pesar de querer apartar la mirada, se obliga a mantenerla fija en la fotografía y analiza todo lo que puede ver. Sí, parece que Izuku está bien, dadas las circunstancias. Asume que lo mantienen inconsciente para que no pueda usar su singularidad. Lo que significa que quizá si no lo estuviera, podría patearles el trasero.

Oye la voz de Shouto como un sonido lejano.

—Buscaron de dónde había venido la señal. Tuvieron problemas, pero hay un perímetro. Lo están revisando. —Silencio. Katsuki ni siquiera da señales de haberlo oído. Le quita el celular de enfrente y luego derrite el hielo con el que atrapó sus manos—. En la tarde harán una junta. Debemos ir. —Katsuki sigue sin responder. Sabe que eso no es normal en él, pero nos abe cómo responder. Hasta que la voz de Todoroki se hace más suave y su mano se acerca a la suya, sin llegar a tocarla—. Sabes que puedo verlo en tus ojos, ¿verdad? No se me escapan tanto los sentimientos como dicen los demás.

—¿Qué?

Katsuki sigue a la defensiva.

—Que lo quieres.

* * *

**Palabras: 1055**

**1) Bueno, este sí se pasó de las 1K, y según yo no iba a dejar que pasara eso con ninguna. Pero es necesario o no me alcanza el espacio.**

**2) Y bueno, obvio los héroes no van a reaccionar bien si les dicen que su era ha terminado. No tengo más notas para no hacer esto más largo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 14 de octubre de 2019_


	15. La meta es encontrar a Deku

**Palabra**: Meta.

* * *

**15\. La meta es encontrar a Deku**

_Louder than your love_  
_We're stray atomic bombs_  
_We're the engines giving out_  
_And we're the kids that scream our hearts out_

_Louder than your love, Andy Black_

* * *

Varias juntas y dos días después, las uñas de Katsuki ya no son uñas propiamente. Siempre ha odiado aquel mal hábito de otros y haber sucumbido a comerse las uñas es la menor de sus preocupaciones en ese momento. La mayor es encontrar a Deku. Oye ruidos en el radio que lleva prendido del cinturón. Tienen sus pros y sus contras. Si son listos, los villanos pueden interceptar la señal; pero al menos los héroes pueden estar comunicados y saben que está pasando.

«Nada en el primer piso, lo vaciaron antes de que llegáramos».

«Nada en el segundo».

«Intentaban huir en helicóptero».

«Suneater se está encargado de los villanos que están en el helipuerto».

«Uravity está coordinando la evacuación de los civiles que quedaban en el área».

«¿Estado del tercer piso?»

Se quita el radio del cinturón, aprieta el botón para transmitir.

—¡Bloqueado, está bloqueado! —ladra ante el radio. No dice nada más, no lo necesita. Vuelve a ponérselo en el cinturón. Lo que quiere es encontrar a Izuku. Es su única meta. Shouto va detrás de él. Hawks está cubriendo otra parte del piso y Endeavor otra más. El lugar está completamente bloqueado. Muebles que estorban en los pasillos y que Katsuki hace a un lado con explosiones. Villanos que los encuentran cada dos por tres. Tiene la sensación de que están dando vueltas en círculos o irremediablemente perdidos en un laberinto—. ¿Ya pasamos por aquí? ¡CARAJO, TODO ES IGUAL!

—¡Vas a alertar nuestra posición!

—Ellos ya saben dónde estamos —espetó Katsuki—. Están jugando con nosotros.

«¡Refuerzos en la azotea! ¡Refuerzos a la azotea!», cacarea en radio.

—Tienen problemas.

—Ajá.

No está para que le remarquen obviedades. Abre una puerta. Nada. Explota la que sigue. Papeles en archiveros. De pura suerte parece que nada se quemó.

—Parece que no alcanzaron a llevarse esto —dice Todoroki—. ¿Crees que sea importante?

—Si todos estos archivos están aquí, sospecho que podrían prescindir de ellos —responde Katsuki. No grita sólo para que Shouto no le vuelva a decir que no delate su posición—. Supongo que habrá que revisarlos al término de la misión. —En su cabeza, anota, «villanos organizados». No estaban ante cualquier organización de delincuentes. Aquello era una operación organizada por meses, quizá años.

—Vamos —dice Shouto.

Otro pasillo. Aquel edificio es enorme. Otra vuelta. Otro villano que los ataca. Otro obstáculo. Y entonces, todo cambia. Una sustancia pegajosa cae en el hombro de Katsuki y sus reflejos lo hacen alejarse por instinto. Voltea la cabeza para intentar examinar lo que tiene en el hombro y al tocarlo con la mano izquierda, dos de sus dedos quedan pegados, el uno con el otro.

—¡Cuidado! —le grita a Shouto.

Oyen una risa que viene del techo. Y luego un cuerpo que cae. El villano aterriza como un gato, usando las manos. Está todo cubierto por la sustancia viscosa, en medio de ellos.

—Vaya, vaya, héroes.

—¡QUE NO TE TOQUE! —le grita a Shouto. Katsuki intenta marcar distancia y apunta una de sus explosiones hacia él—. ¡MUERE!

—¡Sigue revisando! —le grita Shouto, que quedó atrás y a quien el villano le corta el paso—. ¡Yo me encargo de él! ¡La prioridad es encontrar a Deku!

Gruñe, pero accede. Lanza una explosión para alejar la sustancia viscosa de él, que amenazaba con alcanzarlo y sale corriendo.

Sólo ve el hielo con el que Todoroki intenta frenar el paso del villano, para no quedar atrapado en la sustancia viscosa. Katsuki lo deja atrás. Revisa una puerta y luego otra. Oye el desastre tras él. Abre la última puerta del pasillo y casi se le va la respiración. Ahí está. Hay un futón mugriento en el suelo y ahí está Izuku, con la misma ropa que tenía la última vez que se despidió de él.

Está inconsciente.

Katsuki cierra los ojos un momento, se convence de que no es una visión lo que está viendo. Así que el villano que los separó era la última defensa. Se acerca hasta el futón y se deja caer de rodillas al lado. Se quita una de las granadas de los brazos para tomar el brazo de Izuku y asegurarse de que tiene pulso. Sí, sólo está inconsciente. Respira con normalidad, aunque lo ve revolverse en sueños.

Una de sus manos se acerca a su mejilla. Se detiene milímetros antes de tocarlo, porque siente que está invadiendo algo que no debería. En vez de eso, alcanza el radio de en su cinturón, lo levanta y presiona el botón para transmitir.

—¡Tengo a Deku! ¡Tengo a Deku!

* * *

**Palabras: 761.**

**1) Ahora sí estoy segura de que el próximo drabble es el último de este arco. Todavía me falta angst, pero, por el momento, parece que Deku está a salvo.**

**2) ¡Nunca había llegado al día quince de un drabblectober! Oficialmente estamos a la mitad y este ****_slow burn_**** también. Para primer fic que escribo sobre BNHA estoy muy contenta con él.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 15 de octubre de 2019_


	16. ¿Es cierto, entonces?

**Palabra**: Sonrisa.

* * *

**16\. ¿Es cierto, entonces?**

_Waste all her dreams on a paycheck and drown  
But she needs to laugh sometimes  
And she dreams you'll take her with you, anywhere  
'Cause these air traffic lanes need you now_

_Dasher, Gerard Way (ft. Lydia Night)_

* * *

El recuento de los daños es largo. No hay bajas, pero sí bastantes heridos. Se llevan a Izuku en una ambulancia y él se queda allí, atrás, en medio del desastre. Es su trabajo, pero su mente está en otra parte. Y eso nunca ocurre. Se queda atrás para buscar heridos —si es que hay todavía más—, para esperar que la policía llegue a llevarse a los villanos, para sacar todo lo que pueda ser información útil de lo que queda del edificio. Parece a punto del derrumbe.

Apenas si puede mantenerse en pie del cansancio cuando, dos horas más tarde entra al hospital, buscando a Izuku. Se acerca al mostrador, lleno de mugre, con una mancha de sangre en una mejilla. La enfermera lo ve preocupada y le pregunta si está bien, pero él sólo pregunta por el cuarto en el que está Izuku Midoriya —si es que ya no está en intensivo—. Cuando oye que la enfermera le dice el número, se dirige hasta allá antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo.

304\. El elevador se tarda una eternidad en llegar al tercer piso. Katsuki mira la pequeña pantalla que indica el movimiento con el ceño fruncido, como si eso fuera a hacerlo ir más rápido. Cuando se abre en el tercer piso, se dirige hasta el cuarto 304. No hay nadie más en él, lo cual le da tranquilidad.

(No quiere que nadie lo vea tener sentimientos).

Cuando entra, Izuku está dormido. Una sonda está conectada a su brazo y un constante bip indica su pulso. Está estable.

Hay una silla pegada a la pared, Katsuki la agarra y la acerca un poco a la cama. Se sienta.

—Si grito creo que te despertaría. No es que me importara si no hubieras estado días desaparecido, claro. Pero las enfermeras me correrían. —Desvía la mirada de Izuku—. Creo que ya cumpliste la cuota de estancias en el hospital para una buena parte de tu vida. Incluso para ser un héroe. Tienes una diana pintada en el pecho, carajo; una más grande que la que está pintada en el mío, y eso ya es decir. —Oye pasos y se calla. Sin embargo, los pasos siguen su camino en el pasillo—. Le llamé a mi madre para que le hablara a la tuya. —No sabía que sentido tenía decir eso si Deku no lo estaba escuchando porque estaba dormido, pero igual lo dijo. Inko Midoriya había pasado los últimos días sin dormir, necesitaba saber que su hijo estaba bien—. Supongo que vendrá al rato, tan pronto como pueda, sólo quería aprovechar antes de que llegara para venir. Puedo contar los últimos días como unos de los peores días de mi vida y eso que tengo mucho de donde escoger.

—¿Kacchan?

—¡¿DESDE HACE CUANTO ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?!

Su reflejo es automático. Luego se contiene, no vaya a ser que alguien se asome para ver qué pasa en ese lugar,

—Un par de… frases —admite Deku. No menciona nada más y Katsuki se lo agradece. Es realmente malo para los sentimientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Preocupado?

—Quizá. ¡Estabas desaparecido!

—Estoy… vivo. —No parece muy alegre y eso no coincide con la personalidad de Deku. No está ni siquiera afable y no parece haber brillo en sus ojos. Voltea la vista hacia la ventana, evitando los ojos de Katsuki—. Supongo que eso es lo que cuenta.

—¿Te lavaron el cerebro? —Sus preguntas siempre son echas sin tacto, es la única manera que conoce de cuestionar a alguien.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Una pausa—. ¿Lo dices por algo?

—No, nada.

—Creo que no estuve consiente nunca. —Izuku se lleva una mano a la cabeza. Vuelve a mirar a Katsuki—. Recuerdo que era como estar dormido muy profundamente. Y tener pesadillas y… —Cierra los ojos, apretándolos, como si estuviera haciendo un esfuerzo—. No podía despertar. —Hace una pausa. Katsuki no pregunta nada más. Si quiere contarle, que le cuente—. Fue un momento después de que te fuiste. Ehm… podía levitar, creo. El villano que me atrapó. Rompió una ventana. Alcance a darle una patada, pero cuando volvió a atacarme me inyectó algo. —Sus manos se dirigen hasta su cuello—. Y luego ya no sé que pasó.

—¿Alguna clase de droga?

—Supongo. —Izuku volvió a desviar la mirada y a hablar con esa voz apagada que no parece suya—. Creo que me sacaron un montón de sangre para averiguarlo.

Pasan un momento en silencio. Katsuki no sabe qué decir ni que preguntar. Aquel no parece Deku. Intenta comprenderlo, entender que acaba de salir de una experiencia horrible y que apenas está procesándola y que, además de todo eso, él está allí, medio asfixiándose en sus sentimientos.

—¿Es cierto, entonces?

—¿Qué?

—Lo de que fueron los peores día de tu vida.

—¡No dije que los peores! —clarifica Katsuki, alzando la voz—. ¡Sólo dije que unos de los peores!

—Es cierto, entonces. —Esa vez no es una pregunta.

Izuku sonríe por primera vez y parece un poco más él. Intenta incorporarse un poco, lo que hace que Katsuki se levante de la silla para detenerlo, porque se ve débil.

—¡No, espera! —increpa, agarrándolo del brazo—. ¡No quieres herirte de nuevo! ¡Has pasado por el hospital demasiadas veces esté mes! ¡No te quedarás más tiempo del necesario!

—Tranquilo, estoy bien.

Katsuki alza un poco la mirada. Los ojos verdes de Deku lo ven directamente. Un poco brillosos. Baja un poco la vista y ve su sonrisa. No es capaz de sostenerle la mirada. «Qué buen héroe estás hecho», se dice. Se acobarda sólo ante un par de ojos verdes.

—Kacchan…

Hay una inflexión en la manera en la que Izuku pronuncia aquel apodo, un tono que no había oído antes. Uno que lo hace acercarse un poco más, hasta que prácticamente están a milímetros y hasta que sus labios están prácticamente tocando la sonrisa de Izuku. ¿Está pasando?, se pregunta.

Y justo antes de que sus labios choquen, alguien abre la puerta. Katsuki se separa casi de un salto hacia atrás y vuelve a la silla. El pequeño pasillo que hay en la entrada —porque el baño de la habitación está justo allí también— impide que quien entra vea nada de lo que estaba pasando dos segundos antes.

—¡Izuku! —reconoce perfectamente la voz.

—¡Mamá!

Es Inko Midoriya.

* * *

**Palabras: 1056.**

**1) ****_I'm not even sorry_****. La verdad es que lo pensé bastante, si ya beso o no beso. Pero bueno, por un beso frustrado no pasa nada, eh.**

**2) Bueno, acabé este arco, lo juro que Deku ya no lo va a pasar tan mal de ahora en adelante. O sí, quién sabe. No he planeado nada a pesar de que sé a dónde quiero llegar con el fic.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 16 de octubre de 2019_


	17. Pelea conmigo, Kacchan

**Palabra**: Rivalidad

* * *

**17\. Pelea conmigo, Kacchan**

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_  
_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_  
_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line_  
_So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey_

_Into You, Ariana Grande_

* * *

Han pasado algunas semanas. Katsuki pasa una cantidad increíble de tiempo entrenando, sólo para no pensar en otras cosas. Izuku y él han coincido algunos días, es cierto; sus agencias siguen trabajando juntas. Pero nunca solos. Y, con todo y que en general Katsuki se considera una persona valiente, no se atreve a hablar de sentimientos con Izuku. ¿Qué se supone que va a decirle? ¿«Perdón por haberte jalado el pelo cuando éramos pequeños, ahora estoy enamorado»? Y quizá ha malinterpretado lo que pasó en el hospital. Quizá sólo fue un error.

—¡Carajo!

No le grita a nadie en particular. Solo a sí mismo en ese cuarto de entrenamiento donde puede permitirse estar enojado todo el tiempo que quiera. Golpea a un oponente imaginario y lanza una explosión. No oye cuando la puerta se abre y no se da cuenta de que tiene compañía hasta que oye la voz de Izuku.

—Pelea conmigo, Kacchan.

Se detiene inmediatamente. Al principio se queda como petrificado, pero reacciona y voltea a ver a Deku, que está parado a un lado de la puerta, con las manos en la espalda.

—… ¿Qué?

—Pelea conmigo —repite Izuku—. Creo que estoy oxidado.

—Puedes pedirle a cualquier otra persona…

—Tú no te contienes —le dice Izuku—. Casi todos tienen miedo de herirme, por todo lo que ha pasado. Por la herida. —Se levanta un poco la playera que trae y le enseña la cicatriz nueva. Parece completamente curada ya—. Y por lo del secuestro. Sé que tú no te contendrás si te lo pido a ti. —Bueno, tiene razón. No tiene caso ganarle a un oponente si este no da todo de sí; Katsuki siempre ha pensado así, lo que lo ha ayudado a ganarse la reputación que tiene. Y Deku siempre lo ha hecho sacar lo mejor de sí—. Pelea conmigo.

No es una pregunta. Es como si Izuku ya supiera que va a aceptar.

Katsuki sonríe.

—¡No te arrepientas después!

Y pelean. Con el tiempo, Izuku se ha hecho mucho mejor para predecir los movimientos de Katsuki, así que él siempre se ve obligado a sorprenderlo. Y ha aprendido a regular la potencia de sus golpes, haciendo que estos siempre tengan el efecto que él quiere que tengan. Katsuki, por su parte, ha aprendido a leer los movimientos de Izuku, a adivinar qué pasará.

La primera vez, le gana.

—¿Dos de tres? —pide Izuku.

Katsuki le tiende la mano, accediendo. Todavía no está cansado.

Así que vuelven a pelear. Y Katsuki vuelve a ganar. Usualmente están mucho más equilibrados, pero es cierto que Izuku está oxidado. Parece que le falta práctica.

—¿Tres de cinco? —propone Deku.

Katsuki vuelve a tenderle la mano. Empieza a cansarse, pero todavía tiene energía suficiente como para derrotar a Izuku una vez más.

—¡Eres mejor que esto! —le espeta—. ¡Lo sé y lo sabes!

Ataca sin avisar. Izuku no le reclama. Le hace frente al ataque. Han mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que pelearon. Ambos lo saben. Ninguno se contiene. Katsuki está seguro de que va a ganarle cuando lo ve lanzar una patada hacia su costado derecho y se mueve para esquivarlo, pero la patada lo sorprende por el izquierdo y cae al suelo. Antes de poderse levantar, tiene a Izuku encima.

Encima.

Apenas si puede respirar.

Mueve sus manos para lanzar una explosión que le quite a Izuku de encima, pero él se mueve más rápido y sus manos aprisionan las muñecas de Katsuki, con fuerza.

—Gané.

—Todavía tengo otra oportunidad de aplastarte el trasero —espeta Katsuki—. ¡Tres de cinco, ¿no?!

—Sí. —Pero no se le quita de encima. Y Katsuki puede olerlo. Y lo está asfixiando—. Kacchan… —dice, bajando la voz—. Quería preguntarte algo.

—¡No necesitas estar encima de mí para hacerlo! —Su reacción es muy brusca. Pero cada vez que inhala siente que todo apesta a Izuku cerca. Y sus ojos sólo pueden ver su cara y eso sonrisa que tienen orgullosa de haber ganado.

—Esa vez, en el hospital —empieza Deku; Katsuki sólo quiere que llegue al punto—, ibas a besarme, ¿no?

Se le pone la piel del mismo color que sus ojos. Frunce el ceño. No sabe que decir. Se siente como un idiota porque no tiene palabras. Ni siquiera un «sí» que acabaría con todo. Para bien o para mal, porque todavía no entiende hacia dónde va aquello. Las manos de Deku están sobre sus muñecas y él está en el suelo, viéndolo directamente. Y la única respuesta que le sale es sonrojarse como un idiota.

—Supongo que… eso es respuesta suficiente.

Y se agacha más. Katsuki no sabe que ocurre. Abre la boca, pero la cierra cuando la nariz de Izuku choca con la suya y él mueve un poco la cabeza para evitar romperse la nariz.

E Izuku lo besa.

Como primer beso, es caótico. A Katsuki se le olvida un poco respirar. E Izuku no es la mejor persona besando que haya conocido. Y, carajo, está en el suelo, con el peso de Izuku encima de él y no puede mover las manos, preguntándose cómo carajos llegó allí.

Pero no se queja.

Izuku lo está besando.

* * *

**Palabras: 866.**

**1) No voy a decir que no deseaba con desesperación que ya se empotraran (bueno, técnicamente aun no lo hacen), pero es que el ****_slow burn_**** es también tan hermoso.**

**2) Bueno, a partir de aquí el tono cambia un poco hasta que llegamos a lo que fue el inicio del fic: Inko y Mitsuki van a enterarse.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 17 de octubre de 2019_


	18. Y había una sola cama… individual

**Palabra**: dormitorios.

* * *

**18\. Y había una sola cama… individual**

_They say before you start a war_  
_You better know what you're fighting for_  
_Well baby, you are all that I adore_  
_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be_

_Angel With a Shotgun, The Cab_

* * *

—¡DIJISTE QUE VENDRÍAS ESTE FIN DE SEMANA, MALEDUCADO! —Nunca es un buen momento para hablar con su madre—. ¡¿Cómo que no vendrás a casa?!

—Surgió algo…

—¡SIEMPRE SURGE ALGO!

—Mamá, soy un héroe…

—¡INCLUSO LOS HÉROES DEBEN TENER TIEMPO LIBRE! —oye el grito de su madre. Sí, tiene razón. Pero en este momento tiene algo que hacer—. ¡¿Cuándo vendrás?!

—¡En mis próximos días libres!

—¡SI VUELVES A CANCELAR, IREMOS NOSOTROS!

—Mitsuki, deja al niño en paz… —Ah, así que su padre está oyendo la llamada. Puede oírlo a lo lejos.

—¡SI NUNCA VIENE A VERNOS!

Va a destrozarle los tímpanos. Y ha estado intentando no gritarle al teléfono porque está en un lugar público —concretamente, la entrada del peor hotel existente en un pueblo diminuto en el norte de Japón— y no quiere atraer la atención, pero se lo está poniendo demasiado difícil.

—¡Mamá, no puedo predecir cuándo va a surgir algún problema! —espeta—. Iré en mis próximos días libres. Tengo que colgar, Izuku está…

—¡OH! —«Que rara forma de exclamar un "oh"», piensa Katsuki. Es lo primero que dice su madre en toda la conversación que no parecía reclamo—. ¿Estás con Izuku?

—¡¿Está con Izuku?! —Oh, con un demonio. Conoce esa voz perfectamente.

—Mamá, ¿Inko Midoriya está allí?

—Vino a cenar —responde su madre—. ¿Su hijo está bien? Se te está haciendo costumbre llamar aquí cada que le pasa algo a Izuku.

—Está bien, mamá.

—¡Que Izuku está bien! —Se oye algo más que no alcanza a entender muy bien—. Dice Inko que cuides a su hijo.

Katsuki rodó los ojos. Esa conversación telefónica ya había durado demasiado.

—Mamá, Izuku me está esperando. Te hablo… no sé, en un par de días, ¿está bien? —le dice. No espera la respuesta, porque si no la llamada se va a alargar mucho más—. Dile a Inko Midoriya que sí cuidaré a Izuku —«Si la madre de Deku supiera otras cosas», piensa Katsuki, pero no dice nada—. Lo que sea para mantenerla tranquila. ¿Vale? —Y luego cuelga sin esperar respuesta.

Vuelve a entrar a la recepción, donde Izuku estaba intentando encontrar un cuarto en ese hotel horrible. Suspira. Nadie sabe que están allí y se supone que no es trabajo oficial. Pero ahí están de todas maneras. Izuku lo arrinconó días atrás para que le dijera que sí a ese favor y después del primer beso que le había dado en el salón de entrenamiento —y del segundo y del tercero y quizá el cuarto— simplemente negarse había estado fuera de las posibilidades.

Izuku llegó con un montón de cartas llenas de amenazas, con letras recortadas de varias revistas y dijo que tenía una pista de donde habían llegado. «¿Más villanos que te están persiguiendo?», preguntó Katsuki. «Los mismos de siempre», le respondió Izuku. «Sé que tienes dos días libres pronto, ¿vienes conmigo?»

¡¿Cómo negarse?! De por sí la perspectiva de pasar dos días enteros con Izuku era tentadora.

—Sólo tienen un cuarto disponible. —Izuku interrumpe sus pensamientos—. Al parecer a la gente le gusta venir aquí porque hay otros hoteles con aguas termales o… algo así.

Katsuki se encoge de hombros.

—Da igual, nerd. Tú quisiste venir aquí. ¿Ya tienes la llave?

—Ajá. —Deku parece nervioso por algo.

—Vamos.

Suben un par de pisos por la escalera, porque claro que ese hotel del carajo no tiene un elevador funcional. Caminan por un pasillo lúgubre y Katsuki jura que huele a humedad y llegan al cuarto asignado. Cuando abren la puerta, Katsuki nota porque es el único que queda: es diminuto.

Y sólo tiene una cama.

Lo cual no debería ser un problema.

Excepto.

Es individual.

—Dijeron que pondrían un futón —se apresura a decir Izuku cuando ve el rostro de Katsuki.

—Puedo dormir en el suelo, da igual.

Izuku no dice nada. Katsuki tampoco. En realidad, a pesar de que la idea de pasar dos días enteros con él le atraía, ahora que está ocurriendo ante sus ojos, no tiene ni idea de que hacer. Se besaron hace menos de cuarenta y ocho horas. Y luego volvieron a hacerlo hace menos de veinticuatro. Y quizá se besaron de nuevo en el camino a ese lugar, cuando nadie miraba. No han hablado de eso todavía. Quizá deberían hacerlo. O quizá no.

Es tarde y probablemente deben dormir.

El futón nunca llega y el silencio se extiende por la habitación.

—Kacchan… quizá cabemos en la cama los dos.

Katsuki alza las cejas.

—¡¿Bromeas?!

Izuku niega con la cabeza. Parece muy serio, pero al final se le escapa una sonrisa medio traviesa que Katsuki alcanza a ver.

—También deberíamos hablar.

—Ajá, ya es tarde. Mañana.

—Debemos hablar —insiste Izuku. Tiene razón. Es sólo que Katsuki nunca sabe que decir cuando se trata de sentimientos y necesita dormir. O pensar por ocho horas que quiere decirle. «Cuando casi te moriste me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado y de que quizá llevaba un montón de nuevo enamorado pero soy un imbécil y luego pasé un montón de tiempo sin saber qué hacer sobre ello hasta que me besaste porque yo arruiné el primer beso». Discurso perfecto.

—Mañana. —Se acerca a la cama, mueve las cobijas y se acuesta en un borde. Quizá si caben—. Bueno, ¿no decías que cabíamos los dos aquí?

La realidad es más incómoda de lo que los dos se imaginaron e Izuku acaba completamente pegado a él. Usando su brazo como almohada. A Katsuki va a darle un calambre.

—Kacchan. —Le pasa una mano por la cintura, como si quisiera pegarse a él todavía más—. ¿Esto es real?

Se tarda un momento en contestar. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?! ¡¿Después de todo?! ¡¿Eso era lo que le estaba preguntando?! Espera hasta que su cerebro se calma y está seguro de que no va a decir un montón de tonterías; al menos, quiere dejar las estupideces al mínimo.

—¡¿Por qué habría de no serlo?! —Parece que Deku va a responder, pero Katsuki es más rápido—. No estoy jugando contigo, Izuku. ¡Y tampoco creo que estés alucinando!

La respuesta parece satisfacerlo y lo besa.

—Buenas noches, Kacchan.

—Nerd.

* * *

**Palabras: 1028.**

**1) Wow, Kacchan es tan delicado y siempre sabe que decir (NOPE). Bienvenidos al siguiente arco de esto, ****_I guess_****. Que tiene que ver con el arco principal (****_I guess_****, no sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, ****_I'm nailing it_****).**

**2) Quería hacerlo más largo pero ya es un one-shot, así que… Otras cosas Rated M tendrán que esperar. Aunque pueden imaginárselas. O sea: hay-una-sola-cama. O esperar a mañana, ****_who cares_****.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 18 de octubre de 2019_


	19. A Katsuki no le gusta que lo interrumpan

**Palabra**: lección.

* * *

**19\. A Katsuki no le gusta que lo interrumpan (y sin embargo)**

_'Cause I wanna touch you, baby_  
_And I wanna feel you, too_  
_I wanna see the sunrise and your sins_  
_Just me and you_  
_Light it up, on the run_  
_Let's make love, tonight_  
_Make it up, fall in love, try_

_Dusk till dawn, ZAYN (ft. Sia)_

* * *

Duermen tan bien como pueden dormir dos personas adultas en una cama individual. Piel contra piel. A Katsuki se le acalambra un brazo que el otro decide usar de almohada y quizá en algún momento de la noche él le pasa una pierna por encima a Izuku. Así despiertan antes de que salga el sol. Y no pueden volver a dormir.

Katsuki despierta primero. Se queda viendo a Izuku, con miedo de despertarlo, dormir plácidamente. Quiere quitar el brazo de debajo de su cabeza —definitivamente es incómodo ser usado como almohada, más aun cuando hay almohadas de verdad—, pero no lo hace. Puede soportar un poco de incomodidad. Nunca ha visto dormir a nadie con la placidez que lo hace Izuku. Cuando el otro despierta, lo descubre mirándolo.

—Buenos días.

—Dudo que ya sean días —le informa—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes? Tú me trajiste hasta aquí.

Izuku se despereza y, por fin, Katsuki puede mover el brazo acalambrado. Luego, Izuku vuelve a pegarse a él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

—No llamar la atención. Primera cosa. —Bueno, no tiene ni idea de cómo aquello será posible, considerando que «llamar la atención» es algo que siempre se les ha dado condenadamente bien—. Tengo una pista. Quiero investigar, pero esto es extraoficial, así que hay que ir con cautela. Rastree las amenazas que me llegan al correo postal y vienen de aquí.

—¿Así que, investigar quién las manda?

—Ajá.

—¡¿Y patearle el trasero?! —Esa idea lo emociona.

—¡No! ¡No de buenas a primeras!

—¡Es alguien que te desea la muerte!

—¡Mucha gente lo hace, Kacchan! —espeta Deku—. ¡Y por lo que sabemos los últimos que… que… que… lo hicieron estaban demasiado bien organizados! —A Katsuki no se le escapa como recuerda sin querer recordar el secuestro, no se le escapa el miedo de su voz—. ¡No sirve de nada cortarle una cabeza a la hidra si van a salir dos más!

Tiene razón. Pero de todos modos, Katsuki quiere explotarle algo en la cara a alguien. Especialmente si está amenazando a su novio.

No, espera.

—Ey, nerd, ¿somos novios?

Ahí está. Ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que quizá Izuku tenía razón y tenían que hablar la noche anterior. Pero, carajo, lo único que quería era dormir y sentir piel contra piel. Sentir a Izuku entero, pegado a él.

La cara de Izuku es de desconcierto. Porque, sinceramente, ¿a qué carajos viene la pregunta? Llevan días enteros besándose cuando nadie los ve, aunque no hablen mucho. Porque a Katsuki le da miedo nombrar cualquier cosa y se le da mal reconocer los sentimientos y porque Izuku no quiere apresurar nada.

Pero contesta, de todas maneras.

—Si tú quieres.

—Carajo, ¡¿cómo no voy a querer?!

«Katsuki, rey de las reacciones desproporcionadas», se dice.

Izuku lo besa. De repente, se le olvida que estaban hablando de un plan y que estaban hablando de cosas serias. Se incorpora sólo un poco para moverse —y hacer que Izuku se mueva un poco, hacia el centro de la cama individual, que es de por sí diminita— para ponerse encima de él —porque, sinceramente, Izuku ya ha tenido suficientes turnos sentado encima de él, aprisionándole las manos con las muñecas para que se quede en paz para poder besarlo, cosa que adora aunque quizá va a tardar en admitir; han pasado los últimos días entrenando la menos de la mitad del tiempo que estaban entrenando—. Y ahora es el suyo, carajo.

Los besos se han ido haciendo mejores, después del primero, con narices chocadas. Lo vuelven loco.

Lo vuelve loco también el cuello de Izuku y descubrir que encaja perfectamente en la curva de este. Y el sonido que hace Izuku cuando lo muerde. Y la manera en que Izuku le clava las uñas en la espalda cuando lo hace. Sus labios le recorren el cuello entero a Izuku, que no deja de clavarle las uñas.

—Kacchan… —oye la voz de Izuku. Levanta la cabeza—. Si todavía no sale el sol…, tenemos tiempo, ¿sabes?

Hay algo en su mirada. Algo que dice que pueden hacer otras cosas. Y, carajo, Katsuki sonríe de medio lado ante la idea.

Medio se incorpora, medio hace a Deku incorporarse y le sube con torpeza la playera enorme con la que durmió y lo hace alzar los brazos para sacársela por la cabeza. Está a medio camino de hacer lo mismo él cuando llaman a la puerta.

—¡¿QUIÉN CARAJO ES A ESTA HORA?! —explota. Quien tiene la osadía de llamar a una puerta de un hotel tan temprano en la mañana. No hay derecho, aunque sea un hotel de mierda.

—Kacchan, no pusimos nada de «no molestar» —le dice Izuku.

—¡Porque no hay ni un signo! —espeta él. Está muy seguro de que no lo ha visto.

Vuelven a llamar. No quiere levantarse. Él lo que quiere es descubrir que otras partes del cuerpo de Izuku puede morder y que tanto pueden clavarse las uñas de su novio —ahora sí, novio— pueden clavarse en su espalda. Y que tantas otras formas tiene de besarlo. Pero no. Se para sin molestarse en ponerse la playera que usó para dormir —para qué, planea correr a quien sea que esté del otro lado de la puerta y gritarle que no es posible que los estén molestando a esas horas de la mañana— y abre la puerta.

No espera encontrarse lo que, de hecho, está del otro lado.

Una figura que no ha visto desde el día que se gradúo de Yuei. Traga saliva y se pone a la defensiva en un segundo. Y quizá Izuku hace lo mismo, pero no lo ve, sólo oye el ruido detrás de él.

Lección aprendida: no pueden bajar la guardia, menos si están en una misión de incógnito.

Va a lanzar una explosión, pero el cúmulo de sombras que hay enfrente de él es más rápido y lo lanza contra la pared antes de que pueda reaccionar.

* * *

**Palabras: 996.**

**1) Denle la bienvenida, de vuelta, al villano de las sombras de los primeros capítulos, ¡HA VUELTO! Y en el peor momento posible. #****_SorryNotSorry_****.**

**2) Chale, esto es un slowburn tan en todos los sentidos que me estoy desesperando a mí misma (¿saben que escribí un ****_slowburn_**** una vez que ya estaba durando como fic y medio de 100K, pero ahora henos aquí?).**

**3) Esta es la palabra 19 porque me atrasé, así que ahora esperen un ratito para que llegue la 20.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 20 de octubre de 2019_


	20. Los abrazos de Izuku son torpes

**Palabra**: fuerza.

* * *

**20\. Los abrazos de Izuku son torpes**

_These are the nights and the lights that we fade in_  
_These are the words but the words aren't coming out_  
_They burn 'cause they are hard to say_  
_For every failing sun, there's a morning after_

_The world is ugly, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

No es un extraño al dolor. No es su sensación favorita —de quién carajos va a serlo, por favor—, pero puede soportarlo. Es sólo que lo toma demasiado por sorpresa, la manera en que se estrella contra la pared, en que duele su espalda —no tiene nada roto, sólo, carajo, fue un golpe muy fuerte—. Maldito villano de las sombras. Tenía talento para encontrarlo lejos de sus cinco sentidos, cuando lo último que quiere hacer es pelear. Pero es un héroe y no tiene alternativa.

Carajo. A veces le gustaría tenerla. A veces recuerda a Hawks. Maldito estúpido y maldita la manera en la que oye su voz «quiero construir un mundo en el que los héroes puedan tener tiempo libre». Joder. Tarda en reaccionar porque el golpe hace que su cabeza de vueltas y para cuando reacciona Deku ya está en posición defensiva.

—¡Cuidado con que te envuelva con las sombras! —grita Katsuki. Gritar no es la mejor idea considerando que también implica revelar la estrategia al enemigo. Pero recuerda unas cuantas cosas sobre ese villano. Las sombras son ausencia de luz y la luz usualmente es fuente de calor, lo que quiere decir que, además de completamente oscuro, el escudo con el que se cubre y que puede mover a su antojo es frío, casi al punto del congelamiento.

Impide que las explosiones de Katsuki funcionen bien.

Izuku entorna los ojos. Esa vez, se toma su tiempo. Katsuki se incorpora mientras ve el cerebro de Izuku trabajar a toda velocidad. De entre los dos, es el mejor estratega. No tarda en hacerle una seña a Katsuki para que ataque por arriba, porque las sombras no llegan al techo mientras él le indica que lo hará por debajo.

Saben comunicarse así. Necesitan hacer desaparecer la sombra, que es el escudo.

Katsuki se propulsa hacia arriba mientras Deku lanza una patada y lanza una explosión buscando aturdir al villano. Noquearlo es la solución para evitar que use su singularidad.

—¡MUERE!

Alcanza a lanzar la explosión, pero con menos impacto del que había calculado y de repente las sombras van en su dirección y siente el frío y la oscuridad y no puede ver nada. Se asusta y, carajo, odia la sensación. De repente no puede oír nada, más que el eco de su propia explosión. Es apenas un momento, un segundo, pero se le hace eterno, porque los peores momentos siempre son eternos, hasta que alguien —es Izuku, conoce la sensación de su singularidad— lo empuja y lo hace ir a dar al pasillo.

Y luego oye un golpe —uno muy fuerte— y ya no hay sombras. Se levanta y los brazos le tiemblan más de lo necesario. Izuku noqueó al villano de un par de patadas.

Katsuki se acerca.

Voltea para otro lado antes de decir lo que va a decir, porque nunca lo ha dicho. Y no es que Deku lo haya salvado pocas veces. Siempre que ha estado en peligro ha ido tras él, sin importarle cuántos huesos se rompía. Y Katsuki acaba de pasar una buena temporada salvándolo.

—Gracias —musita.

Izuku no responde al agradecimiento, pero sonríe.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía —comenta, como si nada—. Quizá sería mejor que nos encontraran… —señala el torso de Katsuki y parece ponerse rojo—, ya sabes, con ropa.

—Arruinamos lo de «no llamar la atención».

—Ajá.

—¡CARAJO!

—Los gritos no ayudan, Kacchan.

—¡Vamos a tener que pagar los daños de este cuarto de mierda!

—Obviamente.

—Y nos van a decir que debimos haber reportado nuestras sospechas antes de venir solos. Lo sabes, ¿no?

Izuku hace una mueca, como si la idea le desagradara mucho más de lo que deja ver. El villano sigue noqueado a sus pies y él se da el lujo de ignorarlo por un momento. Se acerca a Katsuki y lo abraza. Prácticamente se le cuelga encima y prácticamente lo estrangula, porque esa es su manera de abrazar. Y Katsuki tarda en reaccionar, porque no está acostumbrado que lo abracen.

Frunce el ceño al principio, pero le gusta la sensación. Y corresponde con torpeza porque no sabe cómo hacer eso, como abrazarlo. Y no sabe qué hacer cuando oye temblar la voz de Izuku, ese estúpido sentimental, que tiene la cabeza enterrada en sus hombros, como si no quisiera ser visto.

—Lo siento, Kacchan… —No llora, pero la voz le tiembla. Carajo. ¿Por qué? ¿Es estúpido? Frunce el ceño y lo aprieta más contra sí porque es malo con esas cosas y en ese momento odia serlo—. Creí que sería menos peligroso.

—Carajo, somos héroes, cállate. Es trabajo.

—Lo siento, igual. Me alegro que estés bien.

Aquello lo hace sonreír con más tranquilidad. Y luego Izuku se separa de él y le señala al villano para que lo vigile y levanta el teléfono de la recepción. Katsuki le hace una seña y le señala el celular que quedó en la mesilla de noche.

—Sí sabía que estábamos aquí, alguien nos vendió —le dice—. Dudo que recepción sea de ayuda. Llama directamente a una estación de policía.

Izuku asiente.

Katsuki no se lo dice, pero siente un peso menos en el pecho, uno que, sospecha, traía desde la primera vez que ese villano los había atacado y que no había podido hacer nada. Le agrada constatar que él es más fuerte y que Izuku también lo es.

Se siente como si pudieran con cualquier adversidad.

* * *

**Palabras: 905.**

**1) Además de esta, quedan 11 palabras para acabar de establecer a los personajes en una relación y cerrar otro par de cabos sueltos abiertos.**

**2) La verdad sí me pone feliz haber llegado a tanto con este fic. Empecé sin saber que hacer y pues sigo adivinando, pero les juro que adoro el** **Bakudeku.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 21 de octubre de 2019_


	21. ¿Tú y… Midoriya?

**Palabra**: pelea.

* * *

**21\. ¿Tú y… Midoriya?**

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
_I feel it burning deep inside_  
_A passion crime to take what's mine_  
_Let us start living for today_

_Rebel Love Song, Black Veil Brides_

* * *

Pelear con Eijiro no es común. Katsuki no entiende cómo demonios está pasando, porque desde que reportaron el ataque sufrieron —en ese hotel de mierda en el culo del mundo— todo ha ido cuesta abajo. Todavía oye el «son cosas que debieron reportar antes», «no pueden actuar por libre sólo porque sí», «pueden poner en peligro a gente inocente si son irresponsables», «ese tipo de misiones no se guardan en secreto, menos si la vida de alguien está en peligro», «¡los héroes no tienen que trabajar solos!». Izuku aguantó el regaño con la cabeza gacha y se disculpó después. Katsuki con rabia fría, seguro de que le iba a explotar una vena en una sien. Pero tenían razón. El hecho de que los hubieran atacado puso en peligro a gente inocente y el hecho de que lo hubieran mantenido en secreto los habría impedido pedir ayuda rápidamente si la necesitaban.

Así que había aguantado.

Y luego se había encontrado a Eijiro que le hacía dicho, con una media sonrisa y ojos brillantes un «hace tiempo que no te veo, qué es de tu vida» y a partir de allí todo había ido cuesta abajo.

En su defensa, la conversación había empezado normal.

Pero él se había puesto demasiado a la defensiva.

—¡No tengo que informarte de cada cosa que hago, joder!

—¡Sólo pregunté qué carajos fueron a hacer Midoriya y tú hasta el culo del mundo! —espetó Eijiro—. Carajo, Katsuki, no quiero que me cuentes tus oscuros secretos, sólo pregunté.

Kirishima tenía razón, en su defensa. Y a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado desde que tenía quince años y de todo lo que su temperamento había cambiado —algo, no demasiado—, en aquel momento estaba apretando el acelerador e iba directo a estrellarse contra la pared, sólo por su incapacidad de meter un freno y tranquilizarse.

En realidad, no sabe cómo decirle lo de Izuku. A eso se reduce todo aquello.

—¡No tengo oscuros secretos! —espeta.

Secretos sí. Oscuros no.

—¡Sólo era un ejemplo! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que enfocarte en lo que no es?! —espeta Eijiro—. Pasas semanas sin mandar un mensaje. ¡Uno sólo, Bakugo! ¡Y esperas que adivine cómo está tu vida y que no te pregunte. ¡No quiero meterme en nada! Carajo. —Suspira y lo siguiente que dice es mucho más calmado, más tranquilo. Katsuki se lo agradece, aunque no debería—. No me importa que estés ocultándome algo. ¿Estás bien?

—Ajá.

—¿Y Midoriya? Oí que atraparon a un villano allá en el norte.

—Ajá.

Sus respuestas son secas. Pero carajo, al menos está respondiendo mientras se siente culpable por actuar como un idiota con su mejor amigo. Sólo está enojado.

—No se metieron mucho en problemas, ¿o…?

—Yo estoy en supervisión —espeta Katsuki, interrumpiéndolo—. Él no sé.

Pese a todo, siguen teniendo jefes diferentes, pero ya se oyen rumores de que las agencias se van a fusionar. A Katsuki la idea le encanta y le aterra a partes iguales.

—Joder.

—Sí, joder.

Se quedan callados. La tormenta ha pasado. Al menos ya no se están peleando, porque a Katsuki no le gusta pelear con la única persona en el mundo que nunca lo ha irritado con su existencia —porque el hecho de que Izuku no lo irrite ahora o, más bien, desde que tiene sentimientos por él, aunque no lo supiera, no significa que no lo hiciera antes—. Y porque tarde o temprano tiene que decirle.

—¡Kacchan! —oye la voz de Izuku detrás de él. Y se da la vuelta y ve su sonrisa. Le hace un adiós con la mano. «Nos veremos luego», parece decir. Katsuki no se da cuenta de que por un momento su expresión es una sonrisa completamente idiota hasta que Eijiro se lleva una mano a la boca de sorpresa.

—No… —La voz le sale delatando su incredulidad.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Tú y… Midoriya. —La incredulidad sigue allí—. ¿Está ligándote? ¿Al revés? Ese adiós fue el adiós menos inocente del mundo y joder, ¡tu cara! —y se echa a reír—. ¡Nunca creí que te vería una expresión así! ¡JODER! Oh, carajo, tengo que decirle a Mina y a Kaminari y a…

—¡NO! —El grito sale más fuerte de lo que Katsuki pretendía—. No le vas a decir nada a esos extras. Punto.

—No le digas extras a tus amigos.

—Son unos imbéciles.

—Pero…

—¡No! Punto.

—Entonces, ¿están ligando? ¿Es cierto, no? —Carajo, como puede necesitar que se lo reafirmen, piensa Katsuki. Después de su reacción, la respuesta es obvia. O bueno, quizá no.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces? —Siente la decepción de Eijiro en el aire.

—Me besó hace semanas.

La exclamación de sorpresa puede oírse en todas las oficinas del pasillo.

* * *

**Palabras: 787.**

**1) Ya necesitaba la prescencia de Kirishima por aquí. Y la verdad es que la salida fácil con pelea era meter a un villano random, pero no, yo tengo que complicarlo todo.**

**2) Este es más corto porque a veces necesitan ser las viñetas (me he rendido a hacer 0 drabbles en el drabblectober) más cortas. Ya llevaba una racha de muy largos y también me canso.**

**3) ¿Listos para otro salto en el tiempo? No va a ser muy grande, lo prometo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 21 de octubre de 2019_


	22. Sacamos lo mejor del otro

**Palabra**: agencia.

* * *

**22\. Sacamos lo mejor del otro**

_Hey baby can I carry your flame?  
I wanna take you somewhere untame  
Don't you know you're drivin' me insane?  
Still got this thing for you_

_Still Got This Thing, Alannah Myles_

* * *

Primero pasan las semanas. Katsuki le dice a Izuku que le contó a Eijiro —básicamente contra su voluntad. Izuku asiente y no dice nada. Luego Katsuki, haciendo todo su esfuerzo, le pregunta si no quiere contarle a alguien más. La respuesta es «no sé». Aquello sorprende a Katsuki. Y vuelven a pasar semanas. Un día le dice a Izuku algo como «el maldito doblecara se va a dar cuenta en algún momento» e Izuku contesta con un «se llama Todoroki». Pero no agrega nada más. Y vuelven a pasar semanas. De repente tienen al ranking de los héroes encima y Deku se descubre en tercer lugar. No puede ni quiere creerlo. Katsuki lo sigue de cerca en el cuarto. No hablan de eso más de un comentario despreocupado de «todavía tengo mucho tiempo para sobrepasarte y lo haré». La verdad, no quieren hablar del tema. No saben cómo afrontarlo todavía.

Y pasan otras semanas. Para alguien que pasa tanto tiempo en el teléfono con su madre, a Katsuki le sorprende que Izuku no le haya contado nada a su madre. Cuando lo cuestiona sobre eso, Izuku se sonroja con vergüenza y le confiesa «no sé cómo decirle». No lo culpa. Él tampoco sabe cómo decirle a sus padres.

Sus agencias, por fin, unos meses después, dejan de trabajar juntas. Dejan de verse todos los días y lo resienten. Se han acostumbrado a la presencia perenne del otro en sus vidas. En vez aguantar a Izuku, Katsuki tiene que aguantar a un montón de extras que no paran de dar problemas. Se siente estancado. El cuarto lugar, justo debajo de Deku, le parece insuficiente. No deja de darle vueltas al asunto, pero no sabe qué hacer.

Acaba trabajando a la par con la agencia de Endeavor, preguntándole a Todoroki porque sigue trabajando con su padre. Se encoge de hombros y le dice que de todos modos no lo ve demasiado y que es beneficioso tener tantos recursos a su alcance. Planea usar a la agencia de su padre hasta que tenga los suficientes contactos y la experiencia para poder manejar una tan exitosa, Katsuki se lo ve en la cara.

Él sigue sintiéndose estancado y odia eso. Le dispara la agresividad, además.

Hasta que llega Izuku, una noche, con la cena —comida rápida, porque tiene nulo amor propio y es un inútil para cocinar—, sin avisar, llama a su puerta y le dice que tienen que hablar de algo importante.

—No es exactamente un buen momento… —comenta. Porque si lo deja entrar van a acabar en el sillón. O en la alfombra. Quizá con suerte alcancen a llegar a la cama o quizá simplemente usen la barra de la cocina. Y Katsuki está esperando a alguien.

Pero Izuku no atiende a razones, entra como si estuviera en su casa —suele pasar muchas noches ahí, de todas maneras—, pone la comida en la barra de la cocina y le dice que tiene una idea.

—¿Sabes? —le dice, con la voz calmada—. Estaba pensando que ya somos lo suficientemente fuertes como para… bueno, estamos en los medios todo el tiempo. Y la gente nos conoce. Y, bueno, tus entrevistas ya no son una desgracia. —Ahora sólo cortan más de la mitad de lo que dice, pero al menos publican algo—. Así que estaba pensando…, que, bueno, dadas las circunstancias, podríamos… Digo, extraño trabajar contigo y… —Carajo, ¿por qué Izuku tiene que irse por las ramas todo el tiempo?

—¡LLEGA AL PUNTO!

A Katsuki le desespera que la gente no sea directa, pero con Izuku suele dejarlo pasar. Excepto en ese momento.

—Podríamos juntar una agencia juntos. Tú y yo. Trabajamos bien juntos.

Carajo. Es más serio que si estuviera con una rodilla en el piso y un anillo frente a él. Se queda en blanco. No puede ni gritar.

Por su cabeza pasan miles de cosas. ¿Funcionará? ¿Es buena idea? En caso de que funcione, ¿no estaría uno condenado a ser visto siempre como el segundo a cargo? Aquella idea lo hace fruncir el ceño un poco más. ¿Y si no funciona? ¿Y si resulta que no son tan buenos trabajando juntos como creen? Porque antes tenían jefes e instrucciones. Y si…

—¿Kacchan? —Vale, ha pasado demasiado tiempo callado.

—¡Estoy pensando! ¡No sé!

—Sólo lo digo porque siempre sacamos lo mejor del otro —dice Izuku—, y creo que trabajamos bien cuando estamos juntos. Y te extraño. Pero eso es aparte. Además, los dos queremos vía libre, ¿no? Trabajar a la par, como iguales. Y así, nosotros pondríamos las reglas y…

Carajo, maldito nerd, siempre sabe a dónde llegarle.

—No estoy diciendo «sí» —advierte—, pero me gusta la idea.

Y lo siguiente que descubre es que lo tiene colgado del cuello. Sigue siendo más alto que Izuku, aunque no por mucho, apenas unos cuantos centímetros; pero cuando Izuku lo abraza siempre parece que se le colgó del cuello. Él tarda en responder el abrazo, pero lo hace.

Y luego, cuando Izuku se aparta un poco, busca sus labios. Los besos se han ido haciendo mejores con el tiempo. Izuku lo deja morderle los labios a veces y él lo hace con toda la delicadeza de la que es capaz. Se han acostumbrado el uno al otro.

—Deberíamos cenar, ya que trajiste la cena —comenta Katsuki cuando se separan, pero Izuku no le hace caso y sus labios se dirigen a su cuello y, ah, carajo, obviamente lo deja besarlo y menos de dos minutos después está sentado en la barra de la cocina, con las piernas rodeando la cadera de Izuku, sin la camiseta que tenía puesta y las marcas de las uñas del otro en la espalda.

Izuku tiene las suyas marcadas en el pecho.

A Katsuki se le olvida completamente que está esperando a alguien hasta que llaman a la puerta y tiene que apartar a Izuku mientras maldice. No se molesta en levantar la playera del suelo y abre sólo una rendija de la puerta.

Es Todoroki, obviamente.

—¿Sabes? Este no es un buen momento —le dice Katsuki.

Y espera que Izuku no haga ningún ruido porque no tiene ganas de explicarle en ese momento a Todoroki que están saliendo y que no se lo han contado a nadie, más que a Kirishima —que lo obligó prácticamente— porque no saben cómo contárselo a nadie y son unos inútiles emocionales en ese sentido —aunque él en verdad esperaba que Izuku fuera algo mejor.

Todoroki es denso, pero no idiota. Nota la falta de playera y la respiración agitada de Katsuki.

—¿Es Midoriya? —pregunta.

Katsuki suelta la puerta, que se abre un poco más, de la sorpresa.

—¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS SUPISTE?!

—No se me ocurrían otras opciones.

—¡Izuku, sal y dile a Todoroki que ahora no es un buen momento para discutir con él nada de trabajo! —Katsuki dirige su mirada a la cocina—. ¡Y que no le cuente a nadie de lo nuestro!

En verdad a veces desearía que fuera un poquito más denso. Un poquito.

* * *

**Palabras: 1170.**

**1) Quedó largo porque tenía que meter aquí el salto en el tiempo y explicaciones para cosas. También porque quería aquí meter a Todoroki enterándose porque no sé dónde demonios iba a poder meterlo si no aquí (ya planee por encima el último arco y aunque voy a improvisar la mayoría, tengo idea de qué va a pasar). **

**2) Y… ya es el último salto muy grande en el tiempo antes del final, creo. Nuestros bebés se hacen mayores. Al principio creí que 30 «****_drabbles_****» era muchísimo (ajá) y ahora, además de que ninguno es drabble, se me están quedando cortos. ****_Pray for me_****.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 22 de octubre de 2019_


	23. La plática es importante mientras uno co

**Palabra**: oportunidad.

* * *

**23\. La plática es importante mientras uno cocina**

_I wish I was a sailor with someone who waited for me _  
_I wish I was as fortunate as fortunate as me _  
_I wish I was a messenger and all the news was good _  
_I wish I was the full moon shining off a Camaro's hood _

_Wishlist, Pearl Jam_

* * *

Katsuki odia las relaciones públicas. Siempre lo ha hecho, desde que tenía un carácter demasiado malo como para ser notado por la prensa. Es una estupidez la cantidad de tiempo que tiene que pasar en los medios cuándo simplemente debería dejar que las acciones hablaran por sí mismas. Quería ser un héroe porque quería derrotar villanos y salvar gente —bueno, más la primera que la segunda cuando era adolescente, pero aun así—, no pasar una hora frente a una cámara en una entrevista.

De todos modos, ya no se le dan tan mal.

Pero el mal humor se le nota cuando llega al departamento de Izuku, un lugar diminuto, siempre tirado, con demasiados productos de All-Might para su gusto —Katsuki también era fan, pero el inútil de Izuku rompía las gráficas de los fanáticos— y donde la cocina era lo más desaprovechado.

Izuku amaba la facilidad de la comida rápida.

Katsuki siempre acababa cocinando, con el ceño fruncido, quejándose a viva voz de los productos basura.

Y es lo mismo que hace ese día, después de revisar el refrigerador —que llenó él, claramente, aunque no viva allí, pero pasa las suficientes noches como para preocuparse por si hay comida o no—. Izuku escucha —o no— las quejas, mientras le cuenta otras cosas.

—Uraraka me invitó a cenar el próximo martes, por cierto —le dice, asomándose a la cocina—. Va Tsuyu.

—La rana.

—Ajá —responde Izuku, que está resignado a que Katsuki tenga un apodo para todo el mundo—. El problema es que no quiero ser el tercero en discordia, ¿quieres ir?

—¿Quieres que… vaya a una cena… con la rana y con Uraraka? —pregunta él. No se le ocurre un universo en el que eso sea buena idea. Ninguna de las dos lo soporta demasiado tiempo y él no sabe estar el suficiente tiempo tranquilo como para no ponerlas de los nervios.

—Ajá.

—Podrías decirle al estúpido mitad y mitad.

—Kacchan…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Es una opción lógica! ¡Uraraka y Tsuyu lo soportan!

—Quiero contarle a Uraraka. Es mi mejor amiga. —La confesión no le cae de sorpresa. Ese momento tenía que llegar, después de todo. Si Eijiro sabe y Todoroki lo dedujo, en algún momento se tendrá que enterar el resto—. Si estás de acuerdo, digo…

—No es como si fuera un secreto —dice Katsuki. Lo han mantenido como uno, pero no lo es. Suspira, resignado—. ¿Entonces tengo que soportar a esas dos?

—Sí.

—Sin burlarme de ninguna.

—De preferencia.

—Argh. Bueno.

—Es una buena oportunidad de contarles.

No lo duda. Ahora sólo espera a que Izuku llegué un día con ganas de contarle a Iida y tengan que hacer un plan para que ese tipo lo entienda en menos de dos horas. E igual un día le dan ganas de contarle a sus amigos —o la gente que soporta más que al promedio—. También, sospecha, en algún momento tienen que contarles a sus padres. Pero no quiere pensar en eso.

—Ajá. —Tiene a Izuku demasiado cerca como para no agarrarlo por la cintura y acercarlo hacia él mientras prende la arrocera. Izuku lo besa y, cuando suelta sus labios, puede continuar—. Hablando de oportunidades, a qué no sabes quién me habló.

—¿Quién?

—Shinsou.

—Te habló, ¿a ti? —Izuku abre mucho los ojos, es una sorpresa.

—En mi defensa, te habló primero a ti. Le caes mejor —dice—. Pero trabajamos juntos y, bueno. Está trabajando en atrapar a un grupo de villanos que, según sus palabras, te interesaría.

Izuku se muerde el labio.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Un poco de todo. En general su propósito es destruir el legado del símbolo de la paz. —Eso atrae la atención de Izuku inmediatamente. La arrocera deja de sonar y Katsuki vuelve a concentrarse en la comida—. Una mierda, si me preguntas a mí, porque suenan como esos inútiles cualquiera, pero bueno, puedo ver tus ojos, son obvios, estás interesado.

—Ajá.

El «ajá» suena desinteresado, pero Katsuki no es un imbécil. Sabe que Izuku lo ha ensayado una y otra vez para no sonar desesperado. Hace una nota mental de decirle que no le importa su emoción.

—Podemos investigarlos.

—¡¿Te parece buena idea?!

—¡Me gusta patear el trasero de inútiles, ¿por qué no me va a parecer buena idea?! —exclama Katsuki—. ¡A veces no entiendo tu cerebro, Izuku!

Izuku le sonríe y, mientras Katsuki termina con la comida, alista los platos para cenar. Ya tienen una rutina. Se notan cómodos el uno con el otro, se conocen algunas manías. Katsuki sabe que no puede cocinar tan picoso porque Izuku no come demasiado picante —por más que diga que sí y que asegure, con los ojos lagrimeando, que todo está riquísimo—. Izuku se sabe su rutina para cocinar casi perfecto.

—Vi la entrevista, por cierto.

—¿Y qué tal?

—No te enojaste demasiado. —Le sonríe, dándole ánimos.

Katsuki lo tiene otra vez demasiado cerca. Y lo acerca a sí todavía más, agarrándolo por la cintura. Izuku, que ya no tiene ni platos, ni vasos, ni tazas en las manos, lo deja hacer y lo besa.

—Son todos unos inútiles —se queja Katsuki—. ¡Y siempre preguntan lo mismo! ¡Y no es ni siquiera importante! —Izuku le pone una mano en la mejilla, buscando calmarlo. Aunque cuando ve que no lo logra, simplemente le pica el hoyuelo que se le hace cercano a su boca cuando se enoja—. Todo el mundo quiere saber si tengo novia. O novio. O algo. Nada de trabajo, nada sobre ser héroe, ugh. Todo el mundo está celoso de ti y ni siquiera sabe quién eres.

Izuku se ríe. Vuelve a besarlo. Katsuki le corresponde y en algún momento se le olvidan todas las personas idiotas del mundo.

Al fin y al cabo, tiene a Izuku enfrente.

* * *

**Palabras: 968.**

**1) Hoy tocaba fluff y justo por eso me tardé más en escribirlo. No lo pienso tan rápido como pienso en escribir cosas tristes.**

**2) Con minutos de retraso, pero he logrado subirlo, tres hurras por mí.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 24 de octubre de 2019_


	24. ¡No te duermas, Kacchan!

**Palabra**: herida.

* * *

**24\. ¡No te duermas, Kacchan!**

_I am not afraid to keep on living_  
_I am not afraid to walk this world alone_  
_Honey, if you stay_  
_I'll be forgiven_  
_Nothing you can say can stop me going home_

_Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

Respirar cuesta trabajo. Carajo, carajo. No debería costar trabajo. Mueve la mano izquierda cómo puede hasta donde le perforó el tubo. «Que no sea el estómago carajo, que no sea nada vital, por favor, carajo». Suelta un jadeo, intentando respirar. Sabe que no puede ni intentar sacarse el tubo delgado que le hizo una perforación al costado. Si lo hace, es hemorragia segura. Y no va a llegar a ningún lado porque la mano derecha la tiene firmemente sujeta a una de las tuberías que se mantienen en pie con unas esposas que no puede romper. Sabe que lo dejaron para morirse allí.

Le gustaría poder explotar algo. Pero está demasiado cansado y se le cierran los ojos. «Carajo, Katsuki, no te duermas, no». Se pellizca una pierna para mantenerse despierto, pero apenas si siente el dolor. Lo otro duele más. Y siente la sangre. También, si no puede controlar el rango de su explosión, sabe que ese lugar está lleno de cosas inflamables. Hay dinamita por todos lados. Es una trampa echa a su medida.

Corre el riesgo de sepultarse con ella si usa su singularidad.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que quitarle su poder o evitar que lo usara. Sólo necesitaron ponerlo en una trampa mortal.

—Ca… rajo. —Cómo cuesta respirar, demonios. Sospecha que tiene un par de costillas rotas. Y magulladuras por todos lados.

Katsuki no es ajeno al dolor, ni a las salas de emergencia, ni a los golpes. Puede soportar cierta cantidad de dolor. Pero aquello lo está superando. Es la desesperación. Nadie sabe dónde carajos está. Cuando lo atraparon le quitaron el radio y el celular y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera usarse para rastrearlo. Esos villanos son listos.

Suelta otro quejido. El único ruido que oye es el que hace el sistema de tuberías y su propia respiración.

«Uno», empieza a contar. De algún modo tiene que distraerse, tiene que seguir despierto, analizar lo que lo rodea. Quizá tenga una oportunidad de escapar, pero si pierde el conocimiento no va a descubrirla. «Dos». Hace demasiado calor y sus manos están sudando, técnicamente podría aprovecharlo. Si no hubiera tanta dinamita, si la estructura del lugar donde lo dejaron no estuviera amenazando con derrumbarse ante el más mínimo ruido. «Tres».

Si él fuera esos villanos, no se hubiera dejado vivo. Se hubiera asegurado de que hubiera un cadáver antes de largarse. Katsuki tiene una reputación que mantiene y es que tiene más vidas que una cucaracha. «Cuatro». Lo cual sólo significa que lo dejaron ahí, en esa trampa, porque querían divertirse con él o porque no tenían tiempo de lidiar con él y los héroes de verdad los estaban superando. Cualquiera, Katsuki se permite pensar que fue un error. «Cinco». No quiere pensar en la alternativa.

Este es el caso más extraño que han trabajado Izuku y él. Incluido el grupo de villanos que quería acabar con la UA y con la era de los héroes, que desmantelaron sus agencias la primera vez que trabajaron juntos. Incluso más que los fanáticos locos de Deku. Esto es… diferente. «Seis». Es gente que sigue pregonando las palabras del Asesino de Héroes. Gente que los odia y desea verlos muertos a todos. No sólo acabar con el legado del símbolo de la paz —lo que creyeron al principio— o con el top diez. No.

«Siete». Tenían un plan para enfrentarlos. No era malo. Pero muchas cosas pueden salir mal y a él le habían salido bastantes. Había acabado en medio de una emboscada. Y, aunque quiera hacer milagros, a veces diez villanos al mismo tiempo pueden superarlo. «Ocho». Habían empezado a cansarlo y Katsuki se había confiado un poco porque los había visto replegarse. Se había dado cuenta muy tarde de que lo habían llevado justo al lugar al que ellos querían, aquella fábrica. Y luego había sentido a un tubo angosto perforarle un lateral y había perdido la noción de donde estaba. Ha acabado con la mano encadenada mientras una voz le decía que, si usaba su singularidad, podía sepultarse con todo el edificio. «Nueve».

Sospecha que no tiene heridas en puntos realmente vitales, que ese tubo no le perforó nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse. O ya estaría muerto. Se aferra a esa idea porque no quiere considerar la alternativa. «Diez». Pero no ve la salida. ¿Qué haría Izuku? Era el mejor estratega que conocía. Seguro que Izuku, en su lugar, encontraría una salida. ¿Qué haría Izuku, carajo?

Se asusta.

Empieza a asustarse porque, por más que ve alrededor, no ve una salida. Su respiración se hace más agitada, más desesperada, duele un poco más. Carajo. Todo duele. Sobre todo el vientre, las costillas. Se resiste un poco más, pero le duele hasta la muñeca de la esposa. Le van a quedar marcas, porque ya se ve un pedazo de piel al rojo vivo. «Once», se recuerda, porque se le empiezan a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Oye pasos. ¿Han vuelto a rematarlo?

Son los pasos de sólo una persona. Tap. Tap. Tap. Sólo una. Busca con la mirada hasta que ve una figura toda vestida con un mono negro. Lleva la cara tapada como la llevaban los villanos. «Doce». ¿Eso significa que ya acabó la pelea y que perdieron? ¿Qué se va a morir allí y que no va a volver a ver a Izuku? ¿Estará bien? ¿Estará herido? Tiene tendencia a herirse. Le preocupa.

La figura se acerca. El alza un brazo —el libre— amenazante. No se atreve a explotar nada. No todavía. Admite que le tiene miedo a morir y que sólo aceptará la muerte en el momento en el que sea el héroe número uno. La figura se detiene a unos centímetros de él. No alcanza a verle la parte superior de la cara, tapada por una capucha. La ve abrir la boca. Y entonces oye una palabra que le devuelve las esperanzas.

«Trece».

—Kacchan…

Se oye estrangulada, una voz que está a punto de llorar.

Traga saliva —y, carajo, duele eso también—. Alza la vista un poco, baja la mano amenazante.

—¿Izuku?

—Oh, carajo… —musita Izuku. Se acerca hasta donde su mano está encadenada al tubo y la rompe de un golpe con el puño—. Carajo, carajo. Alguien vio que te habían emboscado… —Por supuesto que lo primero que hace es ponerse hablar e irse por las ramas. Katsuki sonreiría, si sonreír no doliera tanto en ese momento—. Pero nadie sabía donde habías acabado y no aparecías y no podíamos rastrearte. Y alguien tuvo esta idea. Bueno, fue Shouto. Porque Kaminari había derribado a uno de los villanos y podíamos usar el traje y… ¡Oh, carajo! —Acaba de ver el tubo, de ver la herida.

—No… lo… saques… —Hablar duele tanto que apenas si puede hacerlo—. Hemorragia…

—Voy a romper el tubo, sin sacarlo. Para poder sacarte de aquí. —Le parece que Izuku intenta sonar resuelto, pero está muy nervioso. Pero lo hace—. Y bueno, yo me lo puse y… seguí a los que se estaban replegando y… me las arreglé para averiguar donde estabas. —Quiere sonreír. No es un mal plan. Quizá un poco inusual de Izuku, hacerse pasar por villano, pero está ahí. Carajo, está tan cansado que se le cierran los ojos—. ¡Kacchan, no te duermas! ¡No! ¿Puedes caminar?

Intenta incorporarse. Todo le duele. Siente que se le va el alma a los pies. Todo su vientre está cubierto de sangre, pero todavía no ha perdido demasiado. Es obvio que no puede caminar. Y cada vez se le cierran más los ojos.

—¡KACCHAN!

Oye el grito, siente que Izuku lo carga y luego todo se funde a negro.

* * *

**Palabras: 1275.**

**1) Me tomé la palabra «herida» muy literal y esto quedó muy largo porque tenía que explicar como había llegado Katsuki a ese estado lamentable (y porque era turno de Deku de salvarlo).**

**2) Ya casi no quedan palabras, ah, voy a extrañar esta historia mucho.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 24 de octubre de 2019_


	25. También te quiero, Kacchan

**Palabra**: espía.

* * *

**25\. También te quiero, Kacchan**

_Never let them take the light behind your eyes  
One day I'll lose this fight  
As we fade in the dark  
Just remember you will always burn as bright_

_The light behind your eyes, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

—¡¿Estás bien, niño?!

Siempre tan amorosa. Sigue diciéndole niño. Katsuki no va admitirlo en voz alta, pero le gusta. Es su forma de transmitir cariño, o algo parecido.

—¡Claro que estoy bien!

No, error. Nunca se ha sentido peor en su vida. Le duele todo. Pero su madre no tiene por qué saberlo, no tiene por qué hacerle cargar con eso. Por fuera parece completamente curado —al fin y al cabo, viven en un mundo donde hay un montón de gente con singularidades que ayudan a la medicina—, pero por dentro todavía tiene lesiones internas. El doctor había dicho que tardarían más en sanar. Y que le convenía tomarse un descanso.

(Lo último no fue una recomendación, lo obligó a tomarse una baja de dos semanas).

—¡Nos asustaste! —espeta su mamá—. ¡Izuku nos habló! ¡¿Sabes que Izuku tiene el número de teléfono de la casa y tú todavía no puedes conseguir el de Inko Midoriya?! —No sabe a qué viene eso, no tiene relación alguna. Lo ignora. Al final su madre se acerca un poco más y relaja la voz—. Me alegra que estés bien, niño. —Le pone una mano en el cabello, un momento—. Tu padre viene al rato. Tengo que ir a comer. ¿Estarás bien?

—¡Soy un héroe, mamá! ¡Claro que estaré bien!

No está muy seguro.

Pero la deja marcharse a comer y se queda solo de nuevo. No recuerda haber estado tan asustado antes. Incluso Kamino… incluso allí había podido defenderse. A pesar del miedo. A pesar de todo. A pesar de ser un mocoso. Pero todo aquello había pasado antes de que tuviera una licencia antes de que fuera héroe, se dice y recuerda que se prometió que no le volvería a pasar después con una licencia.

Había caminado directo a una trampa.

Y nunca se había asustado tanto.

Llaman a la puerta del cuarto del hospital. Ha ido a verlo toda clase de gente, especialmente gente que lo molesta con su presencia. Pero se aguanta. No tiene tantas fuerzas de gritarles a todos, el vientre le sigue doliendo, algo adentro de él sigue sin curarse del todo.

Abren la puerta. Oye los pasos antes de poder ver quien se acerca. Frunce el ceño cuando ve quien es. Izuku. Por fin. Un día y medio después. No ayuda que tenga los ojos rojos y parezca a punto de echarse a llorar otra vez.

—Kacchan.

—Izuku.

—No pude venir antes. —No se acerca más. Baja la mirada. Carajo, carajo, Katsuki no quiere que llore. No quiere lidiar con sus lágrimas en ese momento, cuando está tan ocupado intentando alejar el miedo, porque ya está bien, porque está a salvo, porque Izuku lo encontró a tiempo—. L-lo si-siento.

Pero llora, claro que sí. Porque es Izuku y puede llorar en cualquier momento.

—¡No puedo pararme para ir a consolarte hasta allá!

«Acércate».

—¡Kacchan, l-lo…!

—¡¿Vas a acercarte o no?!

«Por favor».

Así que se acerca. Al borde de la cama. Y Katsuki levanta la mano derecha, buscando el rostro de Izuku. No sabe cómo hacer que deje de llorar pero quiere que deje de llorar. No puede lidiar con tantas cosas a la vez porque es un inútil sentimental.

Pero Izuku llora más al ver las vendas de la muñeca, donde la carne quedó al rojo vivo.

—¡Estoy vivo! ¡Parece que vienes a mi funeral! —espeta.

Entre las lárgimas, Izuku sonríe. Moquea un poco. La mano de Katsuki descansa en su mejilla, un momento. Y, por fin, en algún momento, Izuku deja de llorar. Katsuki le responde la sonrisa, aunque duela sonreír y nunca haya sido su mejor cualidad hacerlo.

—Tenía mucho miedo, cuando… perdiste el conocimiento —confiesa Izuku—. Me dio mucho miedo. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. —«Yo tampoco». Piensa y no dice porque sus palabras van a hacerlo llorar otra vez y no quiere ver sus lágrimas. Están vivos, qué más quieren—. Pero llegamos a tiempo al hospital y…

—Gracias —interrumpe Katsuki.

Es tan extraño. Un Katsuki Bakugo de quince años está gritando dentro de él, sin soportar tener que ser salvado. Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo de eso, piensa. Ya puede decirlo. Izuku sonríe. Joder, carajo, que sonrisa más bonita.

—Ven aquí. —Katsuki palmea un poco el colchón. Se hace a un lado, tanto como puede, pero su movilidad es limitada y apenas deja un espacio libre.

—Katsuki, no creo que…

—¡Lo estoy pidiendo por favor, carajo, hazlo!

Y lo hace. Acaba recostado sobre un costado, abrazando a uno de los brazos de Katsuki, que tiene que mantenerse boca arriba. Todo sigue doliendo. Aunque menos.

—La misión fue un poco fracaso —dice Izuku—. No teníamos los suficientes recursos, no sabíamos… Bueno, ahora sabemos. Cosas. Tengo muchos datos. Sobre la singularidades a las que nos enfrentamos. —Seguro iba a llenar un montón de cuadernos más—. Pero sigue sin ser suficiente. Así que hay un plan. Es arriesgado.

—¿Qué?

—Espías. Necesitamos un espía dentro —dice Deku—. Conseguimos su uniforme. —Villanos con uniforme, ridículo, piensa Katsuki. Pero eso habla de su nivel de organización, se están enfrentando a cosas nunca antes vistas—. Sólo necesitamos un hombre en el interior, que oiga cosas. No cosas tan arriesgadas como jugar al doble agente, ni nada… Digo, riesgos mínimos considerando…

Se estaba yendo mucho por las ramas. Eso le dio la pista a Katsuki.

—Serás tú, ¿no?

Un silencio. Había aprendido a odiarlos en aquellas circunstancias.

—Sí.

Inhala. Exhala. Respira hondo.

—Si te matan, iré al mismísimo inframundo a traer tu trasero de regreso —le aseguró— y te mandaré de regreso a él yo mismo por estúpido. ¿Entendido?

Otro silencio. Menos horrible que el anterior.

—También te quiero, Kacchan.

* * *

**Palabras: 950.**

**1) En parte esto es un guiño a villain!Deku (amo ese trope, algún día voy a escribir un villain!Deku con Bakudeku, claramente, no me pierdan la pista). En parte es porque estuve dándole vueltas a cómo usar espía y esta fue mi mejor solución.**

**2) Por otro lado, ¡ya la palabra 25! Este mes ha estado muy divertido. (Sobre todo la parte en la que les doy pequeños ataques al corazón porque mis bebés sufren).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 25 de octubre de 2019_


	26. Cuando es obvio que algo ocurre

**Palabra**: resentimiento.

* * *

**26\. Cuando es obvio que algo ocurre**

_Let's get this straight_  
_You are a fever in the cold yet I'm not shivering_  
_You are a shudder in the voice that screams inside of me_

_Numb without you, The Maine_

* * *

Odia no hacer nada. La inactividad lo mata. (Otras cosas que ha dicho que lo matan en las últimas dos semanas: el dolor de la herida que todavía está sanando, el hecho de que Izuku no pueda cocinar nada y no lo deje acercarse a la cocina, el sabor de la comida rápida y el hecho de que no puede entrenar con normalidad). Sabe las noticias porque hace que Izuku se las cuente —cuando no está muy cansado y no llega casi directamente a dormir—, pero por lo demás, siente que lo hicieron a un lado.

(Sabe que no debería sentir eso y que sólo es idiota. Lo hirieron bastante feo).

No ve el momento en que pueda regresar a trabajar, pero, por lo pronto, se enfrenta a una baja por causas mayores —lo atravesaron con un maldito tubo— de al menos dos semanas. ¿Lo peor de todo? Izuku está agotado la mayor parte del tiempo.

Aunque intenta mantener el perfil de héroe todo el tiempo que puede, los medios empiezan a especular sobre por qué Deku no pasa tanto tiempo haciendo trabajo heroico los últimos días. Katsuki sabe que es porque está muy ocupado haciendo de espía.

Pasa la mayor parte de las noches en el apartamento de Katsuki. Hay días que llega tan cansado que deja la bolsa de comida en la barra de la cocina y luego se dirige a la cama sin decir casi nada. Katsuki se aburre como una ostra la mayoría de los días porque todos sus amigos —nunca va a aceptar que los llamó amigos en su mente— son pros con trabajo que hacer. Eijiro va algunas veces a cenar y jugar videojuegos estúpidos con él. Mina y Kaminari también se las arreglan para visitarlo —y tiene qué explicarles por qué demonios Izuku aparece cansado casi a las once de la noche y se va a dormir en su cama con un «buenas noches, Kacchan» mientras los hace jurar que no le van a decir nada a Sero, porque el muy imbécil decidió tener una cita y no estaba ahí para enterarse—. Por lo demás, se dedica a dar vueltas sin nada qué hacer.

Está frustrado.

Se siente como una olla exprés a punto de explotar. No puede entrenar. Le sigue doliendo —aunque menos— la herida. Izuku siempre está muy cansado como para soltar demasiadas cosas —y las que suelta se las tiene que sacar casi a fuerzas— y sólo quiere pelear con alguien. Algo. Con su reflejo bastaría.

Sobre todo, está desesperado por no poder hacer nada.

Lo cual acaba siendo obvio en el hecho de que deja de preguntarle cosas a Izuku y responde a sus monosílabos con más monosílabos. Lo encuentra hasta anticlimático. No se reconoce el mismo.

(De nuevo, quiere gritarle al espejo, aunque sea por gritarle a alguien).

Izuku se da cuenta. Es medio idiota, pero no tanto.

—Kacchan, ¿pasa algo?

—No.

«Sí».

—Kacchan, sabes que me doy cuenta cuando mientes, ¿no? —insiste Izuku—. Nos conocemos desde los cuatro años.

—¡No!

Pero en realidad sí. En realidad siente que no está caminando a la par de Izuku, sino que han vuelto a esa época horrible donde acabó persiguiéndolo, siempre detrás de él. Quiere hacer algo.

—¡Kacchan!

—¡Tú haces todo y ni siquiera sé que…! —No acaba la frase. Desde el momento que abre la boca, sabe que es mala idea. No porque no peleen: definitivamente lo hacen, hay días que Katsuki pelea hasta con su sombra. Pero nunca sobre temas tan serios, nunca sobre cosas que él sabe que acabarán mal para él. Porque sabe, perfectamente, que está siendo un idiota—. Nada.

—Termina —le pide Izuku. Con la voz fría. Katsuki traga saliva.

—Nada. Sólo… —desvía la mirada y se siente un cobarde por no poder mirarlo a los ojos sin decir nada—. Llegas todas las noches y apenas dices una palabra y yo no sé que… No hago nada, sólo soy un peso muerto y… Sé que estás haciendo doble trabajo, pero…

—Exacto.

¿La acaba de cagar hasta el fondo? Probablemente.

Se quedan en silencio un momento y Katsuki sigue comiendo, intentando olvidar lo que dijo. Debería aprender a controlar aún más su filtro, especialmente cuando sabe que no tiene razón.

—¡Te hirieron! ¡Y fue horrible!

—¡Fue horrible también para mí!

—¡Tienes que curarte para poder patearles el trasero después! ¡Y fue una herida seria! ¡Y de verdad creí que podía llegar muy tarde al hospital, Kacchan! —El último grito le pone los pelos de punta. Maldice para sí, porque debió de haberlo sospechado, después de verlo llorar cuando fue a verlo al hospital—. ¡Y tú sólo piensas en que no estás haciendo nada! ¡Tienes que curarte y… y… y…! —La voz se le rompe.

Carajo.

Han pasado años desde la última vez que hizo llorar a Izuku, pero se odia en ese momento. No quiere que llore. Tiene razón. Katsuki no le puede patear el trasero a nadie si todavía siente, a veces, que lo desgarran por dentro.

Deja caer los palillos en la mesa y se para. Cae de rodillas junto a Deku. A veces no sabe cuándo parar o cómo ser más sensible. Lo intenta. Izuku lo hace querer intentarlo cada vez. Lo abraza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. —Hay mil disculpas entre sus labios—. Lo siento, Izuku, lo siento, yo…

No dice nada más porque Izuku lo abraza de vuelta.

—Kacchan… Yo… me asusté. Mucho. Quiero que derrotemos juntos a esos villanos. Pero también quiero que estés bien, primero.

Katsuki sólo lo atrae más hacia sí. Hay días —como ese— que se pregunta qué hizo para merecerlo. Pero, mientras Izuku quiera quedarse, él no planea soltarlo.

* * *

**Palabras: 953.**

**1) Por un lado me preocupa que Katsuki parezca _out-of-character_, por el otro me la he pasado 26 capítulos desarrollándolo como para decidir que esto podría pasar. (Porque es un idiota, pero tampoco quiere herir a Izuku y ya sabe disculparse _kind of_).**

**2) No quería que acabaran peleados y probablemente por eso el capítulo no es más corto. De verdad, de verdad, de verdad no quería dejarlos peleados. Los últimos capítulos han estado duros para mis bebés y las palabras de la tabla (está en mi tuiter, NeaPoulain) están medio tristes ahorita.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 26 de octubre de 2019_


	27. Con todos los enemigos que vengan

**Palabra**: enemigo.

* * *

**27\. Con todos los enemigos que vengan**

_And I can't stop till the whole word knows my name_  
_'Cause I was only born inside my dreams_  
_Until you die for me, as long as there is a light_  
_My shadow is over you 'cause I am the opposite of amnesia_

_Centuries, Fall out boy_

* * *

No están listos para lo que tienen enfrente.

Es el grupo de villanos más organizado que se ha visto en años. En experiencia de Katsuki, las organizaciones de villanos suelen ser caóticas —por dentro y por fuera— y fáciles de aplastar una vez que los héroes descubren como dirigir el caos en contra de los villanos. La organización militar… eso es algo a lo que todavía no se enfrentan. Pero no tienen alternativa.

Le costó casi un mes volver a estar en forma. Volver a poder pelear.

Y está más listo que nunca para patear unos cuantos traseros. Especialmente considerando que descubrieron que Izuku era un espía —y lo hicieron regresar a casa con un brazo dislocado que él tuvo que acomodar mientras Izuku le contaba cómo les había dado unas cuantas patadas bien dadas—. Contaban con el elemento sorpresa y no lo tienen. Que pena. Katsuki igual quiere explotar cosas.

—¡Cuidado!

—¡ESTOY TENIENDO CUIDADO, CARAJO! —No se da la vuelta para ver quien le grita. Lanza otra explosión. Ve a más de los idiotas uniformados retroceder. Quiere vengarse del tubo que lo atravesó, de la trampa en la que lo metieron. Los ve intentar replegarse, pero no les da tregua. No lo han a hacer caer en la misma trampa.

A lo lejos busca a Izuku en la última posición en la que lo vio.

No está.

Carajo, carajo, carajo.

Se distrae un segundo y algo lo golpea sacándole el aire momentáneamente. Carajo, vuelve a decirse. No debería estar distrayéndose. Son errores de un amateur y él es un pro, carajo. Es el cuatro mejor. Y un día será el primero.

(Y no le importa mucho tener que aplastar a Izuku en el proceso, ese idiota es bien capaz de seguirle el paso y darle una buena pelea por el primer lugar. Sacan lo mejor del otro, ¿no?)

Lanza otra explosión sin ver realmente a donde va dirigida. Quiere hacer moverse a las villanos. Luego se preocupa por los daños que tendrá que pagar (y por el sermón que le va a dar Izuku sobre tener cuidado y no destruir el patrimonio de la gente). Al menos toda esta cuadra está vacía de civiles. Ya la evacuaron.

De todos modos, otea el horizonte buscando a Izuku. ¿Dónde se metió? ¿Habrá sido lo mismo cuando Izuku se dio cuenta de que no estaba en ningún lado y acabó encontrándolo malherido? Intenta no preocuparse, sabe que su compañero puede cuidarse sólo.

—¡Enfócate!

—¡Déjame en paz! —Maldito Todoroki, metiéndose en lo que no le importa—. ¡He pateado más traseros que tú!

—¡No es una maldita competencia!

—¡Lo es cuando quieres ser el número uno!

—¡Bakugo…! —Frustrar a Todoroki es uno de sus pequeños placeres. Se le da demasiado bien. Incluso mientras están peleando. Ninguno de los dos pierde el ritmo. Los villanos intentan replegarse, Todoroki se agacha, poniendo una mano en el suelo y congelando todo.

Katsuki sonríe de medio lado.

—Idiotas. —Ahora tienen los pies congelados. Y no pueden moverse—. Asegúrate de que no vayan a ningún lado —se dirige a Todoroki.

Sigue buscando a Izuku con la mirada.

—Bakugo, seguro que está bien.

—¡¿Cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?! —espeta.

—Eres obvio.

—¡NO SOY OBVIO! —Lanza una explosión hacia atrás después de ver a otro par de villanos por el rabillo del ojo. Acaban impactados contra una pared. Inconscientes, pero vivos.

—Díselo a tu cara.

—¡No todos podemos tener el arte de no tener expresión!

—¡Cuidado! —les grita una voz desde atrás.

Reaccionan en segundos. Katsuki se propulsa para arriba y Todoroki pone una mano en el suelo, creando un enorme bloque de hielo que atrapa a los villanos. Saben trabajar juntos. Katsuki intenta aterrizar en el pavimento, sin tocar el hielo para no perder el equilibrio, pero algo lo hace perder el rumbo y caer varios metros después de lo que planeaba. Choca con alguien a quien tira al suelo.

—Carajo —murmura.

Y luego se da cuenta de que le cayó encima a Izuku.

—¡Carajo! —Se le quita de encima. Parece magullado, pero bien. Y todos los villanos a su alrededor están inconscientes o no pueden dar un paso más.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo. —Le duele una pierna. Probablemente se torció un tobillo al caer tan mal—. ¿Tú no te rompiste nada? —Es la pregunta de rutina.

—No. —Una pausa—. Me disloque un brazo, otra vez. Nada más.

Katsuki gruñe.

—¿Crees que haya más? —pregunta. Qué raro momento de tranquilidad, se dice, si llevan casi dos horas rodeados de villanos.

—Quizá ya acabamos con ellos. —No se dan el lujo de bajar la guardia—. Kacchan… —Deku acerca una mano a su brazo—. Tuve miedo.

¿Y qué quiere? ¿Qué lo abrace? Porque a pesar de que lo ve como si estuviera a punto de un ataque de nervios, es perfectamente capaz de hacerlo. Carajo, seguro es capaz de dejar inconsientes a los villanos y abrazar a Izuku al mismo tiempo si se lo pide (aunque no sería tan fácil, claro, pero qué es la vida sin retos).

—Estamos bien, nerd.

—Pero si alguna vez nos pasa algo… Tenemos muchos enemigos, así que… si alguna vez… Bueno, si pasa algo otra vez… —Otra. Tiene razón. Otra. Ya han pasado por mucho—. Y nadie sabe, lo que significas para mí… —Joder, por qué tiene que ponerse sentimental ahí, justo en ese momento. Es adorable—. Y lo que significo para ti… —Lo ve con esos ojos bien abiertos, como esperando que Katsuki diga algo, pero él no abre la boca porque, joder, Izuku lo sabe—. Entonces, pensé que… la gente debería saber, que…

Katsuki lo ve justo por el rabillo del ojo. Un villano que se les acerca. Alza un brazo, apuntándole con la mano y lanzando una explosión en su dirección. Está cansado, así que no es tan fuerte como espera, pero el villano retrocede un poco, lo que les da tiempo de ponerse en guardia.

—Primero acabamos con estos imbéciles —le dice a Izuku—, después le contamos a quien tú quieras.

Izuku sonríe. Se pone en guardia.

Carajo, le encanta pelear junto a él. Con todos los enemigos que vengan.

* * *

**Palabras: 1029.**

**1) YA CASI SE ACABA ESTO, no puedo creerlo. Que conste en acta que no he dejado de improvisar ni un solo segundo de este drabblectober.**

**2) Me quedan tres no-drabbles y, muy posiblemente, un bonus el día de Halloween, así que ¡disfruten! Gracias por seguir leyendo.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 27 de octubre de 2019_


	28. Sólo nos queda ser los mejores

**Palabra**: tristeza

* * *

**28\. Sólo nos queda ser los mejores**

_There's a starman waiting in the sky_  
_He's told us not to blow it_  
_Cause he knows it's all worthwhile_

_Starman, David Bowie_

* * *

Todo acaba y sigue la tranquilidad; como casi después de una pelea grande, es una tranquilidad extraña, que se siente hasta artificial. Los deja esperando lo que sigue. Ninguno pasó más de unas cuantas horas en el hospital. Todo acabó bien. Para ellos. Pero Katsuki nota a Izuku callado, mucho más que de costumbre, con una mirada preocupada. No es difícil darse cuenta cuando algo está pasando por su cabeza: sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos, y su sonrisa, siempre tan abierta, lo delatan en un momento.

A pesar de que trabajan juntos, pasan bastante tiempo separados. Se dividen las patrullas y las misiones siempre que es posible. Su agencia empieza a llamar la atención. Se extrañan. Y, cuando Katsuki llega a su departamento una tarde, encuentra a Izuku en él, mirando por la ventana. No tiene una vista envidiable, la verdad. Sólo ve más edificios, llenos de más departamentos. Pero es una vista.

—Usé tu llave —le dice Izuku—. Lo siento.

—¡Te la di para eso! —espeta Katsuki—. ¿Quieres cenar?

La respuesta es apenas audible. Es más bien un gesto, un encogimiento de hombros, un «pues ya qué, si estoy aquí». Izuku no es así. Así que Katsuki se acerca.

—Tienes algo —lo acusa. Sólo le falta levantar un dedo y señalarlo. No es exactamente sutil, pero no sabe ser de otra manera.

—No es nada, es sólo que… —Se le apaga la voz. Ahí es cuando Katsuki se da cuenta de que el «algo» que tiene dentro es estar triste. Ha visto a Deku así varias veces. Pero nunca antes le había puesto tanta atención como en ese momento porque, carajo, piensa que han pasado por cosas mucho peores, han estado a punto de morir varias veces, pero antes nunca pareció costarle tanto sonreír un poco—. Estaba pensando.

—¡¿Pensando qué?! —Intenta ser paciente, pero a él le molesta que los demás no lleguen al punto e Izuku da demasiadas vueltas.

—La última vez… con ese grupo de villanos.

—Ajá.

—Hubo veinte muertos civiles —dice Izuku.

—Ajá. No en nuestra cuadra, pero… —Sabe lo que quiere decir. No fueron directamente su responsabilidad, porque los héroes, finalmente, son humanos. No son omnipotentes ni omnipresentes. Y ellos tuvieron suerte. Quienes estaban apostados en la cuadra paralela, del otro lado del edificio que habían rodeado, no—. Ajá. Ya sé.

Es frustrante. Saber que la gente muere cuando no debería. Saber que ni siquiera todos los héroes que existen en Japón pueden detener a los villanos.

Y, maldita sea, Izuku quiere salvar a todo el mundo.

Katsuki también. Hay muchas voces arremolinadas en su memoria, recordándole, una y otra vez, que ser héroe no es sólo sobre patearle el trasero a los malos, sino también sobre salvar a otros. Una y otra vez. Le costó la lección.

—Kacchan… —Tiene la voz rota. Extraña. Ni siquiera parece Izuku. Y sobre todas las cosas quiere verlo sonreír—. Quiero salvar a todo el mundo. Y no puedo. —Lo ve a los ojos. Parece a punto de llorar. Está haciendo lo mejor que puede para mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos—. Debería saberlo ya… Pero…

Sí, deberían saberlo. ¿Alguna vez deja de doler saber que uno falla, aunque sea un poco? ¿Alguna vez dejan de pensar que pudieron hacer más y mejor? ¿Alguna vez?

—Idiota —le dice. Se acerca. No sabe muy bien que hacer, porque no es delicado, ni se le da bien lo sentimental. Le cuesta trabajo, porque sólo le sale a borbotones extraños, cuando la situación explota en su cara—. Idiota. —Lo abraza. Izuku entierra la cara en su pecho. ¿Cómo acabaron allí? Siempre que ve hacia atrás se pregunta lo mismo—. ¡Somos humanos! Y no es una excusa. Sólo podemos ser los mejores. Seremos los mejores.

—Kacchan…

—Te lo prometo.

Se quedan un poco en silencio. Hasta que a Izuku se le va la desesperación y se queda sólo la tristeza. Otra vez. Se separan.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

—¡Te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que preguntar, idiota! —Le gusta dormir con él. Aunque agarre su brazo como almohada y le pase una pierna por encima. O sea Katsuki el que lo haga. Aunque más que dormir, parezca que están peleando. Aunque despierten con las sábanas echas un desastre sólo porque alguno no pudo dejar de patear al otro—. De hecho… —Lleva tiempo pensándolo—. Izuku. ¡Ey, hazme caso! —exclama, porque Deku parece, de nuevo, metido en otro mundo—. ¿Sabes? Puedes quedarte aquí hoy. Y mañana. Y pasado y…

—¿Kacchan? ¿Qué estás…?

—¡Sólo lo digo porque este departamento es más grande que el tuyo! —Se pone a la defensiva, aunque realmente no tiene necesidad—. ¡Y prefiero esta cocina a la tuya porque, de hecho, hay espacio para cocinar!

Carajo, va a llorar otra vez. Pero se le lanza encima y casi lo hace tambalear. Katsuki alcanza a agarrarse de un mueble para no caer al suelo con Izuku encima y luego lo abraza.

—Sí —le dice—. Sí. Sí.

Se las arregla para sonreír. Un poquito. La sonrisa no está del todo allí y no alcanza a llegar completa hasta los ojos. Pero sonríe, aunque sea un poquito. «Sí». Katsuki se siente en una nube.

—Katsuki… —dice Izuku. Es casi la primera vez que lo oye pronunciar su nombre, en vez del apodo al que ya está acostumbrado—. ¿Sabes? Recordé algo. De nuestro primer fracaso.

—¡¿Por qué demonios estarías recordando nuestro primer fracaso?! —Izuku lo suelta porque, vale, quizá la reacción fue más desproporcionada—. Procuro no acordarme más de lo indispensable sobre eso, porque además, te hirieron.

—Iba a decirte algo, Kacchan —le dice—. Esa vez. Antes de que nos interrumpiera ese villano. Sombras.

—Ajá.

—Nunca te lo dije.

—No veo por qué ahora es el momento que te acuerdas, cuando llevamos…

—Te iba a decir que te extrañaría. Era la primera vez en años que no íbamos a vernos con frecuencia. No sabía dónde ibas a trabajar y yo no sabía tampoco nada sobre qué iba a hacer y… Te iba a extrañar.

Pendejo sentimental, se dice Katsuki. Está conmovido.

Vuelve a abrazarlo y lo besa. No sabe qué decirle por un momento y deja que sus labios hablen por él. Era un idiota en ese entonces que, definitivamente, no se merecía que Deku lo extrañara. Pero de todos modos lo había pensado. De todos modos había querido decírselo.

Cuando se separan, su mano se dirige a la barbilla de Izuku. No es mucho más alto que él, pero Izuku sí mira hacia arriba cuando están muy cerca uno del otro. Lo ve alzar la mirada, hasta sus ojos.

—No tienes que extrañarme nunca más.

* * *

**Palabras: 1118.**

**1) Ay, Izuku mi amor, está triste. Pero es que sí me los imagino en ese mundo donde sienten la responsabilidad de salvar a todo el mundo (qué mundo tan cabrón) y sospecho que eso los rebasa en algún momento.**

**2) Los dos drabbles que siguen ya no tienen ****_angst_**** muy duro porque si no, bueno, nunca acabamos con el sufrimiento y ellos ya se merecen ser feliz.**

**3) Al principio esto tuvo 870 palabras, pero luego vi mis notas (porque tengo como dos notas entre tanta improvisación) y decía «resolver aquí lo que Izuku iba a decirle el día de la graduación». Los tuve como 25 días en el limbo sobre eso. ****_I regret nothing_****.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 28 de octubre de 2019_


	29. Lo que significa vivir con Izuku

**Palabra**: mentor.

* * *

**29\. Lo que** **significa vivir con Izuku**

_Me and you and you and me_  
_No matter how they toss the dice, it had to be_  
_The only one for me is you, and you for me_  
_So happy together_

_Happy Together, The Turtles_

* * *

Vivir con Izuku es como vivir en una convención perpetua dedicada a super héroes. Corrección: dedicada a All-Might. Y a veces, sólo a veces, a algunos otros héroes. En su sala ahora hay un poster viejo de la época dorada de All-Might —que antes no estaba allí— y el lado de la recamara que le pertenece a Izuku está dedicado a demostrar que Izuku es, efectivamente, su fan número uno. La primera vez que Todoroki vio eso de reojo —porque habían dejado la puerta abierta—, empezó a sospechar de nuevo que Deku era el hijo no reconocido del héroe.

Vivir con Izuku también significa ver las noticias todas las noches y todas las mañanas mientras lo ve murmurar cosas y escribir cosas en uno de sus cuadernos de análisis. Y encontrar esos cuadernos en todas partes: el baño, la cocina —incluso dentro del refrigerador—, los sillones, la cama. Nunca se aburre platicando de estrategia porque, si algo le puede reconocer a Izuku es que es un genio en el tema. A veces piensa que debería haberse dado cuenta de eso antes.

Vivir con Izuku también significa que tiene a alguien a quien contarle las cincuenta estupideces que hizo su asistente antes de desayunar, quejarse de las moscas que le vuelan demasiado cerca o de cualquier otra cosa. Y sabe que Izuku lo escucha. También significa que siempre tiene un compañero de entrenamiento.

Vivir con Izuku significa que prácticamente nunca puede bañarse tranquilo, porque el muy cabrón disfruta de interrumpirlo mientras está en la ducha. También que su brazo izquierdo se ha convertido en la almohada del otro. No importa cómo se hayan quedado dormidos: despierta con la cabeza de Izuku en uno de sus brazos. Significa no volver a cocinar sólo —aunque está convencido de que su novio es un peligro para cualquier cocina y vigila de cerca lo que hace—, ni tener un solo minuto de silencio. Siempre puede oír algo: desde el lápiz arrastrándose por las hojas de sus cuadernos hasta sus murmullos.

O las llamadas telefónicas con su madre. Las últimas dos semanas es quien más ha llamado, así que Katsuki ya ni siquiera hace el intento por levantar el teléfono cuando ve otro número que no es el de sus padres. Todavía no les han contado. Quieren hacerlo bien.

—¡Izuku! ¡Teléfono!

—¡Voy!

—¡Contesta rápido o responderá el contestador!

—¡Que ya voy! —Katsuki oye unos pasos mientras sigue sentado en la sala, leyendo el periódico de esa mañana con el ceño fruncido, luego el teléfono descolgándose justo al lado de él—. ¿Diga? —Una pausa—. ¡All-Might!

Aquello llama la atención de Katsuki, que baja el periódico y voltea a ver a Izuku. Tiene los ojos abiertos y parece emocionado. Medio sonríe antes de volver al periódico.

—¡Sí, me mudé! —oye a Izuku—. ¡Y nos está yendo muy bien con la agencia! ¡En unos meses podríamos tener pasantes propios! —A Deku aquella idea le emociona. A Katsuki sólo le hace pensar que quien se atreva a ser pasante en su agencia es un suicida sólo por desear trabajar cerca de su temperamento. Pero seguro que suicidas no faltan, se dice, si ellos dos hicieron prácticas con Endeavor—. ¡Sí! Kacchan y yo seguimos trabajando juntos. De hecho…

La voz suena más lejos. Katsuki vuelve a alzar la mirada y ve a Izuku recargado en la barra de la cocina, hablando más bajo. Frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada. Sospecha de que se trata eso. Y quizá es lógico que no lo quiera escuchando.

Pasan unos minutos antes de que Izuku regrese y le pique un hombro.

—¿Qué, nerd?

Izuku le extiende el teléfono.

—Para ti.

—¿Qué…?

—Le conté. —Se encoge de hombros y luego sonríe como un pequeño diablo. Katsuki agarra el teléfono, tapándole la bocina y, antes de si quiera pensar en contestar, atrae a Izuku hacia sí y lo besa. No dura más que unos segundos, pero cuando se separan, Izuku está muy rojo. Que adorable, piensa Katsuki—. Kacchan…, es All-Might.

—Ya sé. —Y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja, quitándole la mano de la bocina—. ¿Diga?

No suena nervioso, pero lo está. De alguna manera quiere que All-Might apruebe eso. Puede que Izuku sea su fan número uno, pero Katsuki no se queda muy atrás, aunque no sienta la necesidad de demostrarlo llenando su casa de memorabilia. Y no quita que haya llegado a ser su mentor también, como el de Izuku.

—Ah, joven Bakugo…

* * *

**Palabras: 749.**

**1) AH ES EL PENÚLTIMO (sin contar el bonus). Y pues, de alguna manera tenía que meter a All-Might, la verdad. Que si sólo no han salido más personajes es literalmente por el espacio. Si con un elenco tan chiquito me he pasado de palabras en todos los drabbles, imagínense con más gente.**

**2) So…, sí, lo que sigue es la cena. Ya sabemos cómo carajos estos idiotas llegaron al principio. Así que el siguiente ****_drabble_**** es después de primer capítulo (y salen Mitsuki e Inko, claramente).**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 29 de octubre de 2019_


	30. Kacchan-y-yo-estamos-viviendo-juntos

**Palabra**: lágrimas.

* * *

**30\. Kacchan-y-yo-estamos-viviendo-juntos**

_When the sun goes down  
And the band won't play  
I'll always remember us this way_

_Always Remember Us This Way, Lady Gaga_

* * *

Todo ha salido bien.

Si por salir bien se entiende que Izuku casi tuvo un ataque de nervios cuando llegaron Masaru y Mitsuki y les tiró un poco de agua encima, que Katsuki se estuvo mordiendo las uñas hasta que Inko Midoriya le aseguró que la comida estaba buena. (Y él nunca se mordía las uñas). Ambas familias estaban igualmente confundidas sobre por qué estaban todos allí y cuáles eran las noticias. (¿Y de quién era el departamento?). Izuku planeó cuarenta veces como decirles y desesperó a Katsuki los días anteriores.

Tanta práctica no sirve de absolutamente nada porque Izuku, incapaz de contener la bomba dos segundos más, la hace explotar al final de la cena.

—Kacchan-y-yo-estamos-viviendo-juntos.

Mitsuki lo ha entendido en el momento. Y le da un zape a Katsuki, porque así era como su madre se comunica y cómo le expresa cariño.

—¡¿Desde cuándo están juntos?! —exige saber.

Masaru estaba más perdido.

—¿Compañeros de piso? Ah…

—No —le aclara Inko, siempre tan amable. Lo entendió un momento después de Mitsuki, cuando le vio darle el golpe en la nuca—. Se refiere a que están juntos… juntos… Juntos.

—¿Meses? —responde Katsuki—. ¡No voy a hacer cuentas a media cena!

Otro zape.

—¡¿Y cuándo planeabas decirme, niño?! —Se le pasa por la cabeza decirle que ya no es un niño, que es el cuarto mejor héroe en Japón. Pero no tiene respuesta. Así que traga saliva, deja que Izuku intenta calmar el ambiente porque es su culpa no haber seguido sus propios planes, agarra lo platos y huye hasta la cocina.

Quiere respirar hondo.

Pero claro que no puede, porque Inko Midoriya lo sigue. ¿Qué se supone que debe decirle? Sospecha que lo conoce un poco mejor de lo que él se conoce a sí mismo. Alguna vez, cuando todavía eran niños, la descubrió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras Izuku y él jugaban. O, más bien, mientras él presumía a los cuatro vientos lo genial que era su singularidad e Izuku intentaba jugar a algo con él. Porque siempre había sido terco y lo había apreciado todo lo que no merecía.

Así que Inko lo conoce. También sabe que es él el que siempre llama cuando Izuku está en el hospital, aunque no se sepa su número y mande los mensajes con Mitsuki. Pero todo lo que hace ahora no borra lo que hizo antes. Lo sabe bien.

Deja los platos en la tarja, para lavarlos después y se da la vuelta.

—Katsuki… —Le pasa una taza, que es su excusa para haberse levantando de la mesa—, Izuku se ve feliz.

Eso es obvio. Derrocha felicidad. Se le ve en la sonrisa, que fue la primera cosa que Katsuki descubrió que soportaba de Izuku —la primera que le gustó, si lo ve con perspectiva—, piensa, mientras se asoma por encima de la barra de la cocina y lo ve diciéndole algo a sus padres, que parecen responder a su entusiasmo.

—Sí.

¡¿Qué otra cosa puede contestar?! Se queda distraído viendo a Izuku hasta que Inko Midoriya vuelve a llamar su atención.

—Katsuki. —Carraspea, lo que hace que el joven vuelva a dirigir su mirada hacia ella—. Lo sospechaba, ¿sabes? Por como habla de ti. «Kacchan esto, Kacchan lo otro». Siempre ha hablado así de ti. —Katsuki no responde. Puede hacerle frente a mil enemigos al mismo tiempo, sospecha, pero la madre de su novio lo supera todo—. Me alegro —dice después— de que te hayas convertido en alguien que quiere y admira a Izuku tanto como él a ti.

Y le sonríe.

Katsuki se le queda mirando, sin atinar a responder nada. Abre la boca y, cuando se da cuenta de que es uno de esos momentos donde no tiene ni idea de qué decir, la vuelve a cerrar y lo siguiente que sabe es que Inko Midoriya está abrazándolo y no sabe cómo procesarlo.

(Usualmente empuja a la gente que lo abraza y no es Izuku o, a veces, Eijiro. Pero ni siquiera siente ese impulso).

Piensa en las palabras de Inko Midoriya. Sí, tiene razón. Se ha convertido en alguien que quiere y admira a Izuku tanto como él lo hace —porque tiene un corazón enorme y su admiración no tiene límites— y lo ha hecho, en parte, porque es lo que Izuku merece.

Y porque uno no puede ir por la vida como un adolescente creído de quince años, por mucho que todavía grite de la misma manera y por mucho que siga siendo explosivo.

Vuelve a abrir la boca.

—Gracias.

Ahí es cuando se da cuenta de que una lágrima rebelde se le salió de los ojos y se le metió a la boca, dejándole un gusto salado. ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué está llorando?! Inko lo libera del abrazo y él intenta limpiarse las mejillas con el dorso de la mano, para que no se noten las lágrimas que tiene acumuladas en los ojos. Pero Inko se da cuenta; no dice nada, sólo le extiende un pañuelo.

—¿Izuku te hace feliz? —pregunta Inko Midoriya. Le está sonriendo y Katsuki sólo atina a pensar que tiene la sonrisa igual a la de su hijo. Él solo asiente.

Después de esa escena en la cocina, todo sigue bien. Nota que está demasiado aliviado porque Inko Midoriya le dijo que ahora esa alguien que Izuku merecía. Y lleva meses, desde el primer beso, preguntándose si lo es. Le alegra que, tal y como y como él mismo profetizo, la madre de Izuku esté encantada con la idea.

La cena sigue como si nada. Mitsuki le vuelve a echar en cara que no le cuente nada. En algún momento se mudan a la sala y alguien prende la televisión. Izuku pregunta si alguien quiere té y su madre es la que acepta. Va hacia la cocina y Katsuki va tras él gritándole que no queme nada.

Se pelean sobre la manera correcta de hacer té. (¿Quién hace eso, carajo?)

Al final se quedan recargados contra la barra de la cocina, dejando que sus padres hablen de cualquier cosa en la sala, mientras el agua se calienta. Katsuki le pasa una mano por la espalda y le rodea los hombros.

—Te quiero, nerd.

* * *

**Palabras: 1038.**

**1) ¡Drabblectober acabado! Lágrimas era la última palabra de la tabla que me hizo Hitzuji (que no se imaginaba que yo en vez de hacer ****_drabbles_**** separados iba a hacer un ****_long fic_****). Pero no se preocupen, que mañana todavía es octubre y yo tengo un bonus de regalo para ustedes.**

**2) Soy firme defensora que para que el Bakudeku funcione, Katsuki tiene que tener un desarrollo maratónico. A pesar de todo, es de mis parejas favoritas (precisamente porque el desarrollo que ha tenido Katsuki hasta ahora en el manga es impresionante). Tengo por ahí otros pensados, a ver que sale. **

**3) Ya sólo queda el bonus, pero espero que la historia les haya gustado mucho.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 30 de octubre de 2019_


	31. Idiotas y enamorados

**Bonus**.

* * *

**31\. Idiotas y enamorados**

_If that's the best that I could be?  
Than I'd be another memory  
Can I be the only hope for you?  
Because you're the only hope for me  
And if we can't find where we belong,  
We'll have to make it on our own_

_The only hope for me is you, My Chemical Romance_

* * *

La prensa acaba enterándose. O más bien, ellos dejan de esconderlo. No les importa demasiado, especialmente a Katsuki, que le importa un carajo lo que un millón de extras opinen sobre su vida privada. Les piden unas cuantas entrevistas juntos en las que Deky contesta casi todo y él gruñe en desacuerdo con toda pregunta que no tiene que ver exclusivamente sobre su trabajo. Es un héroe, carajo.

Siguen viviendo juntos. Vuelven a intentar secuestrar a Izuku —y Katsuki explota un par de traseros—, vuelven a herir a Katsuki —aunque no tan gravemente como la vez que acabó atravesado— e Izuku vuelve a patear un par de traseros por eso. Todoroki acaba dejando la agencia de su padre y termina trabajando con ellos (alguna vez Katsuki le pregunta por qué no abrió su propia agencia con la cantidad de contactos que tiene, que si es un idiota, y Todoroki se encoge de hombros para decirle después que se metiera en sus asuntos). Uraraka y la rana —Tsuyu, se llama Tsuyu, se recuerda Katsuki— anuncian su boda un día. Izuku las felicita y Katsuki les dirige un gruñido que significa «felicidades o lo que sea» (Uraraka lo abraza y él la empuja para quitársela de encima). La vida sigue, como ha seguido siempre, e Izuku sigue a su lado.

Hay días que regresan tan cansados que ni siquiera tienen ganas de hablar. Días que Izuku llora porque no pudo salvar a alguien; días que Katsuki le hace un hoyo al yeso de la pared de un puñetazo porque se le escapó un villano. Hay otros días que son mejores: Katsuki hace la cena mientras Izuku comenta las noticias y analiza las estrategias de un héroe y otro. El ranking vuelve varias veces y un día, finalmente, Katsuki aparece en segundo lugar. Izuku lo sigue en tercero. (Pasa un mes recordándole que lo superó mientras entrenan e Izuku le asegura que puede volver a ganarle. Katsuki no lo duda).

Delante de ellos sólo está Endeavor y Katsuki sabe que es cuestión de tiempo.

El día que lo decide, lo que va a hacer, es un día normal. No muy bueno, no muy malo. Cuando regresa a casa, Deku ya está allí, mordiéndose un labio mientras anota cosas en uno de sus cuadernos y tiene las noticias de fondo. Él se dirige a la cocina después de recibir un «¡Hola, Kacchan!» y empieza a sacar los ingredientes para preparar algo de cena. Voltea a ver a Izuku de nuevo, desde la barra y lo ve ahí, escribiendo, concentrando, mientras murmura para sí y lo decide.

El día que lo hace es un día bueno. Está en la recamara y él todavía tiene parte del traje puesto. Se está quitando los guantes —las granadas ya están en una esquina de la habitación, donde no sean un peligro— cuando Deku entra, con la cara llena de mugre de una pelea y un rasguño en la mejilla, con el traje puesto —aunque con la capucha abajo—. Antes de que tenga tiempo de escabullirse al baño, Katsuki abre la boca.

—¡Ey, nerd! ¡Quiero decirte algo! —le dice.

—¿Qué?

—¡Ven!

—Kacchan, necesito…

—¡Nerd! —insiste. Hasta que Izuku se acerca, todavía con mugre en la cara. Se está quitando los guantes también, que son el soporte de sus brazos.

—Bueno, ¿y bien?

Después, Katsuki piensa que podría haber sido más romántico. Pero no. Él está sentado —ni siquiera se pone en una rodilla, ni nada— y Deku lo está viendo desde arriba. Busca algo en la bolsa del pantalón, algo que lleva en ese pantalón unas dos semanas, porque no quiere arriesgarse a que Izuku lo encuentre por accidente.

—Estaba pensando… —empieza—, en que… bueno… —No forma una frase cuando Izuku ve la caja, porque él la saca de la bolsa del pantalón. Le da cosa ver su expresión, así que baja un poco la vista—. Bueno, quiero decir… —Y la abre—. ¿Quieres…?

Alza la vista. Porque en algún momento tiene que ver a Izuku a los ojos. No puede decir que le sorprenda encontrar sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Lo que le sorprende es que ni siquiera lo deje terminar su pregunta cuando sale corriendo. Katsuki no entiende qué está pasando y se pone de pie para seguirlo, pero Izuku lo interrumpe en la puerta de la recámara. Lleva algo en las manos.

Y está llorando más.

Katsuki de verdad está muy perdido. Abre la boca, porque supone que en algún momento tiene que terminar la pregunta y pronunciar el resto de las palabras que tiene atoradas en la garganta.

«¿… casarte conmigo, Izuku?»

Nunca alcanzan a salir porque ve lo que tiene Izuku en las manos.

Son unos idiotas.

Estaban planeando exactamente lo mismo. En las manos de Izuku está la caja abierta de un anillo. Katsuki supone que no tiene que terminar la pregunta. Que no es necesario. Y que ese anillo que Izuku le está enseñando equivale a un sí.

Lo atrae hacia sí, abrazándolo, con la mano libre, que todavía tiene puesto el guante del traje.

—Sí —le dice—. Sí. Siempre… Sí.

* * *

**Palabras: 854.**

**1) ¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN! Decidí por ahí del día 15 que quería un bonus y no sé cuando exactamente decidí que iba a ser esto (creo que por el 17). Así que este es su regalo de Halloween: una sobredosis de azúcar con Kacchan y Deku.**

**2) Miento, sí hay un regalo de Halloween: un fic retelling de la Caperucita Roja, con Kirishima y Bakugo en los protagónicos, si es que esa ship les llama (I'm a multishipper, so…). **

**3) ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme todo octubre! A todos los que han comentado a lo largo del mes (se les agradece un comentario final para saber si el producto final les gustó), a los que leyeron anónimamente (se les agradece un comentario pasa saber que existen, los quiero mucho), o a cualquiera que haya leído esto.**

**4) ¡Espero verlos pronto en mi perfil! Me encantó escribir de este fandom y es obvio que lo seguiré haciendo. Por lo pronto en mis planes hay un adviento de navidad, que seguirá más o menos la dinámica de este: un capítulo corto diario, del 1 al 25 de diciembre.**

**5) Bell hizo una playlist con todas las canciones del fic. La encuentran en Spotify como Y cómo carajos acabamos aquí.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 31 de octubre de 2019_


End file.
